


You make me soft

by YoongisSmile



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Leader!Namjoon, M/M, Smut, Soft!Jimin, Violence, brat!jungkook, cute!Taehyung, hyper!Hoseok, main chick yoonmin, mother!Jin, sassy!yoongi, side hoe taekook, unexpected Namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisSmile/pseuds/YoongisSmile
Summary: Yoongi has never been in love, his only passion is music. When he follows his dream and auditions for BigHit he meets six other boys with the same dream, one of them is Jimin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This chapter is like the prologue to my story. I'll post more chapters as soon as possible. Also this is a fluffy/humor fic but I added some angst for the plot and smut for all the thirsty fans(including me lol). The angst and smut comes in the later chapters, it starts fluffy. I'll give a trigger warning for the smut.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Min Yoongi had always known that he was different. In school while the other kids were loud and annoying Yoongi preferred to sit in a quiet corner listening to music or writing lyrics.  
When he was home he never went out, instead, he sat in his room composing songs and writing more lyrics. He had always been into rap and even as a child he could rap through difficult verses without much effort.  
Yoongis mother used to worry about him being lonely but every time she tried to talk to him about it he just answered that he preferred music before people and after a while she eventually gave up and let him be. Frankly speaking Yoongi was sure his mother was happy he didn’t spend his nights out drinking like other teenagers.  
  
Yoongi had also never been in love. He had always been a very practical person, following his brain rather than his heart. Because of this and the fact that Yoongi has an introverted personality people often describe him as unsensitive and even cold-hearted. Yoongi couldn’t care less, what others thought about him didn’t interest him the slightest, his only passion was music.  
Yoongi was 22 years old when he finally got a chance to make his dream as a professional musician come true. He had seen a poster about an audition, a company called BigHit Entertainment was looking for male trainees that wanted to become idols. Yoongi didn’t know much about the company or the idol lifestyle, he had seen some idol groups perform on TV with tons of screaming girls in the audience but to be honest he wasn’t too impressed with them.  
He wasn’t too fond of the idea to be an idol, dancing wasn’t his thing but since this could be his chance of starting a career in music he wanted to try it out anyway. There was only one problem, Yoongis parents.  
Yoongis father had always been very conservative and strict and thought that being an idol was like throwing your life away. And his wife, Yoongis mother had always agreed with him about their sons’ future, so when Yoongi told them that he was moving to Seoul to persuade a career as an idol it was only natural for them to oppose, Yoongi hadn’t even expected anything else. What he didn’t expect though was his father’s harsh words _If you leave now you’re no son of mine_.  
Despite his parents’ disagreement Yoongi found a small apartment in Seoul and moved up to the big capital city from Daegu in September. Seoul wasn’t as impressive as Yoongi had thought, it was pretty much like any other city he’d seen, just a little bigger. The first thing Yoongi did after moving was look for a part-time job since living alone was very expensive and there was no chance his parents would ever help. He managed to get a job as a delivery guy for some company that paid him just enough for the rent every month and a little extra for food. Some days he had to starve if he wanted the money to be enough but Yoongi was and had always been too stubborn to give up.  
  
Jimins dad used to sing for Jimin when he was younger. Jimin loved his dad more than anything and because he was a famous singer Jimins dream had always been to become a singer like him. Jimins dad had helped Jimin with his dream, giving him singing lessons and always supported him.  
Jimin was 13 years when his dad passed away in an accident. He was on his way home after driving Jimin and Jungkook to school when a truck ran a red light and hit his car from the side. Jimin was of course heartbroken when his mom told him with tears in her eyes what had happened but he always tried to stay positive for his mom and because he knew that his dad was now watching over him from heaven.  
With the support from his mom Jimin continued to work for his singer dream and when he was 19 he and Jungkook moved up to Seoul for an audition they’d seen a poster of in a super market in Busan.


	2. Angels don't exist, or do they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi gets run over by two brats from Busan, one of them is kind of cute though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter. Fluffy and humor. We get to meet the other boys too ^^  
> Hope you like it!

For a whole month Yoongi sat at his desk in the living room, his only room to be honest, making new beats, writing lyrics and practicing until he was satisfied.

_Saturday 3rd October 2015_  
The day of the audition comes faster than Yoongi had expected but since he had been preparing his rap without rest for the whole month he had been in Seoul he felt confident. The building where the auditions would be held was a 15-minute walk away from Yoongis apartment and looked pretty new with 5 floors including the ground floor, big glass doors on the front and the text BigHit Entertainment in blue above.  
  
On one of the doors the same poster Yoongi had seen in Daegu was hung to show interested young applicants where to enter. Yoongi was standing in front of the building, heart beating fast and the lyrics repeating themselves over and over again in his head. Just as he entered through the big doors and eyed the modern lobby inside the building two young boys came running through the doors and nearly rammed Yoongi to the floor.  
**What in the fucking ass are y-** annoyed he glared up and immediately shut up at the sight of the two who had stopped and looked mortified with big eyes and jaws dropped down at the sight of the slightly older guy they had just run down.  
  
Yoongis eyes turned to one of the boys and felt his heart skip a beat. He was short, at least a whole centimetre shorter than Yoongi and _oh so cute_ with a surprisingly muscular body, blushing cheeks and _Christ_ how beautiful eyes he had. Yoongi could feel his face turn red when the taller one of the two boys came back to his senses and helped Yoongi up from the floor.  
**Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?** he laughed nervously.  
Yoongi nodded, not being able to take his eyes of the cute boy who had just met Yoongis stare and now blushed even more. Yoongi didn’t even feel the pain in his knees from the fall, both mesmerized and confused by this unfamiliar feeling that was creeping up from somewhere into his chest.  
  
**Are you here for the auditions too? My name is Jungkook and my friend here is Jimin! Nice to meet you!**  
Yoongi didn’t even have time to answer before the kid named Jungkook pulled his friend with him to the stair to get to the floor their auditions would be on.

  
Jimin has seen beautiful things before but never anything quite like this. The whole situation made Jimin want to die. He looked down at the person he and Jungkook had just run down and felt both terrified and lightheaded.  
 _How can someone be so breathtakingly beautiful but so scary at the same time?_ The older boy was glaring up on them with a murderous gaze from the floor but blushed when he turned to Jimin and Jimins heart almost combusted. He wasn’t sure but it looked like he softened up a little when he looked at Jimin.  
  
Thankfully Jungkook has always been fast-witted and helped up the other boy from the floor.  
Jungkook said something to the older boy but Jimin couldn’t hear anything because of the ringing sound in his head when he looked at him. Jungkook pulled Jimin with him away from the boy and all the way up the stair before letting go.  
**Lets’ not do that again!** Jungkook laughed. **I deadass thought he’d kill us!**  
Jimin chuckled a little and agreed but didn’t tell Jungkook about how his heart sped up by just the thought of the attractive older boy.

_  
Jimin. Busan accent_  Yoongi thought and much to his surprise he found himself blushing again with the thought of the cute one, Jimin. Even more annoyed than before he pushed away the new and unusual sensation and hurried up to the floor where the rappers would be judged.  
  
When Yoongi got up to the third floor and passed through the door to a huge hall the first thing he saw was at least 50 guys practising their raps and hand motions. _Some of them even look like real rappers_ Yoongi snorts and occupies an empty corner where he takes a seat with his MP3 player and starts practicing. One by one the rappers were called to a smaller room on the other side of the hall where they have to rap in front of a camera and some fancy-ass looking men.  
Yoongi recognized one of the men as Bang Shihyuk, a producer at the company he had found a picture of when he was searching online about the company. A little curious about the other rappers Yoongi moved closer to the little room to hear better.  
**Kim Namjoon!** A tall, slightly darker boy who looked very confident got up and walked into the room. Yoongi heard him introduce himself as Kim Namjoon, 21 years old from Ilsan. Yoongi was taken aback by this Kim Namjoon, he had never heard anyone rap like that before, he spit straight up fire with his verses and Yoongi suddenly started to get nervous, what if he had overestimated his own skills?  
  
When the boy finished the men asked him a few questions and then let him go, looking satisfied with their newly found talent, Namjoon also seemed happy with his performance as he walked out the door.  
Yoongi was a man of pride but he had to admit that that was a really good rapper, even making him slightly jealous.  
Yoongi was reading through his verses over and over again, finding it difficult to keep his thoughts away from the boy from Busan. _Annoying little brats._ Busy trying to concentrate on his rap, Yoongi didn’t hear when someone came and sat beside him.  
  
**Hi! I’m Jung Hoseok! Did you audition yet?** Yoongi almost jumped up to the roof and shit himself at the same time at the loud voice with the obvious accent right next to him.  
**Oh my! I’m sorry! Did I scare you?** the boy laughed and Yoongi could feel his cheeks turn red, too many people have had to apologize to him for embarrassing him today he thought.  
**No. I was just concentrating. I’m Min Yoongi. And no, I didn’t audition yet.** Yoongi snapped, sounding more annoyed than he intended. At the same time a name was called from the small room.  
**Jung Hoseok!**  
  
**Well seems like it’s my turn now, wish me luck! Nice to meet you, Min Yoongi!**  
**Same!** was all Yoongi could say, looking baffled after the unnecessarily loud boy that disappeared into the small room.  
Yoongi could hear Hoseok rap from the other room but was too nervous to actually listen, he was the only one left in the hall which must mean that he was next. When Hoseok came out of the room he looked happy and waved at Yoongi as he passed through the doors and disappeared just like Namjoon had done earlier.  
  
Yoongi got up from the floor and waited nervously for his name to be called into the small room that now seemed much scarier than it had done before.  
**Min Yoongi!** Yoongi swallowed nervously at the mention of his name and entered the room trying to look as confident as possible yet not cocky.  
  
**So, you’re the last applicant it would seem. Please introduce yourself and show us what you got!**  
**I’m Min Yoongi. I’m 22 years old and I’m from Daegu.** Yoongi managed to say without his voice shaking too much.  
 **I’ve prepared a rap on one of my own beats.** Yoongi said and with a slightly trembling hand he gave the DJ at the back of the room a CD that he put in his computer. At Yoongis sign the DJ turned on the only beat on the CD and Yoongi started rapping with more passion than he had ever done before, making sure to spit every word precisely and clearly. When he finished and tried to catch his breath and calm down his heart that was beating too hard for it to be healthy Yoongi looked at the judges, trying to read their strict expressions, it was chokingly quiet for a good 30 seconds, only Yoongis heavy breathing being heard, before anyone said anything.  
Bang Shihyuk or BangPD as Yoongi had heard the other men call him was the one to open his mouth.  
 **Well, Yoongi-ssi, that was impressive. A very well made beat you’ve got there and your rap was extraordinary. We will send you a message about the results.**  
After asking a few questions about why Yoongi wanted to be an idol to which he could only answer that he was dreaming of a career as a rapper, the men let Yoongi go. Only after Yoongi had passed through the doors to the hall and stood at the stairs he could finally catch his breath again, he had never been this nervous before but he was satisfied with his performance and relived that it was finally over.  
  
When Yoongi walked down the stairs he felt light-hearted and happy, thinking that this would be his chance to work with professionals on music.  
On the second floor Yoongi walked passed an open door with the sign _‘Vocals’_ on from where he could hear the most heavenly voice ever, he took a look inside the room and saw someone singing in the middle of the room, so beautiful that he for a moment thought that it must be an angel, which was weird because Yoongi didn’t even believe in angels. When he took a better look Yoongi realized that it was Jimin, the boy from Busan he had run into earlier. He cursed himself for being so weak for something he didn’t even know what it was.

Jimins audition went well, he was nervous when he stepped in front of the crowd to sing but Jungkook gave him an encouraging smile from where he was sitting and Jimin thought about his dad who always supported him to become a singer.  
He took a deep breath when the music started and sang like he’d never get to sing again. When the song was almost over, only the climax left he felt someone look at him with intense eyes and when he opened his eyes slightly he could see someone stand at the door looking at him. His mind went blank for a split second when he thought he recognized the shadow but ignored it and finished the song with bravura and applauds from the others in the room.  
Jimin glanced at the door but there was no one and he told himself that it must have been his imagination.

  
Still dazed by the beautiful voice and the sight of Jimin Yoongi continued walking down the stairs to the lobby where he nearly had been pinned to the floor by this short yet cute boy who didn’t seem to want to leave Yoongis thoughts. Yoongi felt a sudden annoyance because of his now speeding heart and was sure that he’d end up having a heart attack if this shit continues like this but forgot it when he saw someone waving at him like a maniac. Jung Hoseok came running towards him.  
  
**Yoongi-hyung! How did the audition go? You’re older than me, right? I can call you hyung right?** The boy asked so many questions that Yoongi had to take a step back from him to be able to think  
**Hey. It went well, thanks. And I’m born -93 so judge for yourself.** Yoongi muttered and was just about to apologize for sounding so rude when the hyper boy started laughing  
**Omg you’re a savage one hyung! I’m born -94 so I’ll call you hyung now!  
** Yoongi wasn’t really the social type so he was used to apologizing for snappy replies but this reaction was a first to him, the whole situation was so absurd it even made Yoongi chuckle a little.  
**Wow! You’re not at all so scary-looking when you laugh, hyung! They serve free meals here for all who auditioned, want to join me for lunch, hyung?**  
  
Yoongi found the younger boy quite amusing and said that lunch would be great, it was a free meal after all and Yoongi was very hungry by now. The cafeteria was filled with hungry young boys wanting to take advantage of the free meal but Yoongi and Hoseok managed to find a table with two free seats. Yoongi looked at the others at the table and immediately recognized three of them; _Jimin, Jungkook and Namjoon._  
  
Namjoon was sitting close to the wall talking to another boy Yoongi didn’t know. Jimin and Jungkook were talking and laughing with a boy who Yoongi heard spoke with a Daegu accent. Yoongi was uncomfortably aware of Jimin the whole time as he took a seat next to Jungkook who didn’t even spare him a glance.  
Yoongi was sitting right in front of Jimin, taking in every detail of his face.  
He had a sharp jawline with plump lips, a cute nose and big, beautiful eyes. His cheeks were really puffy and Yoongi felt the weirdest desire to just poke them when the younger boy turned to him and looked at him, he froze when their eyes met and Yoongi almost choked on the rice when he saw Jimin blush and whisper a shy **hi** before turning his head down to stare at his food.  
_How cute is someone allowed to be before it get illegal he thought,_ trying to calm his fucking heart that once again had sped up too much.  
The awkward eye contacts between the two didn’t fucking help. Hoseok was too busy chatting with the others, asking all kinds of dumb shit to pay attention to the staring.  
  
The boy Namjoon was talking too had broad shoulders and was very handsome, he talked about being casted for the auditions on the street on his way to school, Yoongi thought he seemed mature and wondered if he was older than him. He introduced himself as Kim Seokjin from Anyang.  
The boy Jimin and Jungkook were talking too looked young but was also very handsome, he spoke with a strong accent and so fast that some of it sounded like alien-language or some unrecognizable shit to Yoongi. His name was Kim Taehyung. Obviously from Daegu.  
Hoseok, who was a very cheerful and outwards person was keeping the somewhat awkward conversation going.  
**Wow, nice to meet you all! My Yoongi-hyung here is also from Daegu, right, hyung?** Yoongi could feel the other six boys stare at him and he hurried to agree with Hoseok.  
**H-hello! Yes, I’m from Daegu. I’m Min Yoongi. Nice to meet you.** The other boys smiled at him and Yoongis eyes met Jimins who turned away fast, blushing. Yoongi could feel the red colour shift on his cheeks once again. _God Fucking Damnit! Whats wrong with me?_ Yoongi thought and cursed himself for being so weird today.  
  
**Oh, aren’t you the one Jimin and I pinned to the floor this morning? Damn sorry about that, hyung!** Jungkook laughed making Jimin almost literally sink through the floor and everybody else look confused from Jungkook to Yoongi who was obviously not as amused as Jungkook. Yoongi could see Jungkook blush and sink down in his chair when he realized that the comment was completely unnecessary  
**…I mean… you know.. you’re not still mad about that right…?**  
Yoongi looked at the younger boy blushing where he was sitting and thought that he was kind of cute after all  
**No it’s fine! I’m alright.** Yoongi said and smiled to lighten up the atmosphere.  
The seven of them enjoyed their free lunch, talking and laughing like they had always been close and Yoongi thought to himself that this was the first time ever he had had something even close to real friends. His eyes kept going back to Jimin without him knowing why and Jimin also seemed to not be able to look elsewhere but at Yoongi, turning his head down every time their eyes met.  
The boys decided to keep in touch and exchanged phone numbers amongst each other.  
For some reason Yoongi felt his heart speed up a little when Jimin saved his number to Yoongis phone and smiled when he gave it back.

 

When Jimin and Jungkook were sitting with three others at the lunch table, talking to this kid named Kim Taehyung Jimin wanted to die for the second time today.  
The three of them were talking about some random shit Taehyung had done in Daegu when two others sat down at the table, one next to Jimin and the other next to Jungkook, right in front of him. Jimin turned to look at the person in front of him who was obviously staring and found himself looking into the eyes of the beautiful boy they had run down in the lobby.  
  
Jimin thought that his heart had stopped and his soul left his body but when the other one blushed with a faint hint of a smile on his lips Jimin somehow got his shit together and whispered a **hi** before turning his head down to avoid the intense gaze of the other one. Jimin tried to sneak glances of the boy but every time he looked up their eyes met and Jimin couldn’t help blushing.  
The other boys at the table were busy introducing themselves to each other but Jimin didn’t hear anything being said, his head filled with the thought of the boy in front of him.  
Jimin could only pick up the names being said and when the boy called Hoseok commented on Taehyung being from Daegu with something about someone else being from Daegu too he didn’t listen.   
  
Not until he heard a deep and husky voice answer nervously and _Oh. My. Fucking. God_. What a voice the boy in front of him had. Apparently his name was Min Yoongi and he was from Daegu like Taehyung but Jimin couldn’t concentrate, all he could think was that not only was that boy attractive as fuck but his voice was hot as shit with the cutest name ever.  
_Min Yoongi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It will get more exciting soon!  
> Also this is obviously not how the auditions really go, it's a fic, I can do whatever I want!


	3. That... ...Was so fucking beautiful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training begins and the boys get to know each other better. Yoongi and Jimin get closer without knowing what's happening between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to start happening! lol  
> Hello guys, this chapter is fluff and humor with progress with the training. Kind of a filler but still important!  
> Thank you!!

When Yoongi got home from the audition he took a shower and went to bed thinking about the day and all the weird shit that had happened, the audition itself didn’t bother him, it had gone well and he felt confident about it but he could not for his life figure out _what the actual fuck_ was going on with him and all the potential heart attacks he had had.  
Yoongi didn’t understand why he felt so light and smiley and why his heart had to freak out just by thinking about Jimin. _I mean the boy’s adorable but what the fuck, Yoongi is not a soft person for fucks sake!  
_ Yoongi had met the six other boys and quite by chance, and the will of a wild Hoseok, even made friends with them. Even though they seemed weird, especially Hoseok and Taehyung, Yoongi was happy to have met them. Just as Yoongi was about to fall asleep he heard a beep from his phone and threw a curse upon Hoseok because no mortal wakes up the Min Yoongi and lives to tell about it.   
  
Hoseok had somehow convinced the others to make a KakaoTalk group chat and was now spamming the chat with memes and bad jokes that Taehyung and Jungkook found amusing and replied too with even worse memes.  
On the contrary to what Yoongi had thought, Seokjin was also replying with dad jokes and memes.  
 **Oldest one my ass** Yoongi muttered but scrolled through the texts a little amused when he realized that Jimin hadn’t commented the bad jokes although the app showed that he was online. He thought about how Jimin had sat at the table during lunch, blushing and quiet but constantly peaking at Yoongi when he thought he wasn’t looking, only laughing a few times at the others stupidity. Maybe he was as shy and introverted as Yoongi?  
He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Jimin and damned himself for these unfamiliar feelings Jimin made him feel. Yoongi didn’t understand shit, he had never felt this soft before and _holy cow did it annoy him!_ The last thing he remember before falling asleep was Jimins smile.  
  
 _Sunday 4th October 2015  
_  
The next morning Yoongi wakes up to a bunch of texts.  
Taehyung: Good morning uglies!  
Jungkook: Look who’s talking you fugly skank, you!  
Namjoon: Rude-ass brats…  
Jungkook: But Tae started it!  
Hoseok: Good morning, handsome!  
Seokjin: Good morning! Thanks, I know I’m handsome!  
Hoseok: Wasn’t talking to hyung…  
Seokjin: Who could possibly be more handsome than me??  
Jimin: Morning! :3 _**God Fucking Damn! Even his smileys are cute! I’ll snap a neck!**_ Yoongi mutters to himself.  
Yoongi: Morning…  
Hoseok: I was looking in the mirror  
Hoseok: Morning Yoongi-hyung!!!!!  
Seokjin: Your mirrors broken  
  
Yoongi scoffs at the others and gets up from the bed to go pee. Today the results of the audition should be given and Yoongi wishes that they’d all pass. Flushing the toilet he wonders how he already got so fond of the other boys when they just met yesterday but doesn’t dwell on it when his stomach tells him to eat. Yoongi found an old pack of instant noodles and cooks them while scrolling through the chat again.  
  
Jimin: I think you’re handsome, hyung!  
Seokjin: Thanks!  
Hoseok: Thank you!  
Hoseok: Wait who are you talking too???  
Jimin: Both of you!  
Jungkook: Jimin-hyung, your eyes must be broken  
Taehyung: Tbh Kookie is the visual here! Lol  
Jungkook: Gross! I mean, I know but gross!  
Jungkook: And what’s with that pet name!?  
Taehyung: xoxo  
Jungkook: EW!  
Yoongi: Taehyung’s right..  
Jungkook: WHAT TF!??!  
Hoseok: What! Really??  
Jimin: Hyung..???  
Yoongi: Uglies…  
Jungkook: Oh..  
Jimin: lol  
  
Yoongis hearts at it again. Not only did Jimin just call him hyung but he also laughed at his joke! _That wasn’t even funny?_ Yoongi can’t contain his fluttering heart and burns his tongue on the noodles but it doesn’t matter because _Jimin thinks he’s funny damnit!  
  
_ When Jimin wakes up the morning after the auditions the first thing that crosses his mind is Yoongi. _Had the older boy been in his dream?_ Jimin doesn’t remember but considering he’s smiling so early in the morning it must have been a good dream.  
He scrolls through the boys’ chat and chuckles a little at the boys already bickering. Jungkook lays in his bed beside Jimin, cuddling under his blanket with his phone and only his toes sticking out.  
The two had rented an apartment together since splitting the costs would be cheaper and having a roommate is funnier than living alone. Especially when the roommate is his childhood best friend Jungkook.  
Yoongi had not yet answered the good morning text but Jimin saw that he was online, he didn’t know why that bothered him. Jimin answered with a ‘Morning :3’ and felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach when Yoongi answer right after. Hoseok and Seokjin were arguing about being who is handsome and Jimin felt the need to sort their bickering out and giggled at their reaction to ‘I think you’re handsome, hyung!”  
Jimin heard Jungkook laugh from under his blanket when he commented on Jimins opinion. Jungkook twisted under his covers when Taehyung playfully flirted with him and Jimin just had to tease the younger one.  
 **Seems like your new boyfriend really likes you** to which Jungkook threw his pillow quite furiously at Jimin who could only laugh.  
 **He is not my boyfriend!** Jungkook whined but Jimin couldn’t hear him because Yoongi had just answered to their bickering and he felt his heart sink a little.  
‘Taehyung’s right...’ _Did he just call Jungkook the visual?_ Jimin didn’t even know why that felt like a slap in the face. Neither did he know that being called ugly could bring such relief ‘Uglies...’  
Yoongi was only joking and Jimin let go of a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.  
The fluttering feeling returned and Jimin giggled at the sassy comment from the older boy.  
  
After the breakfast Yoongi sits down in front of his computer to work on his music, still smiling and _damn_ does it annoy him but he can’t deny liking the feeling of being called hyung and making the younger boy laugh.  
The text about the results comes around noon.  
 _ **“Congratulations! You have passed the audition. All applicants who have passed has been divided into groups and must gather with their own in the lobby tomorrow, Monday 5th October by 9 o’clock.”**_   
The message also contains a long list of applicants who had past and with who they would train. Yoongi finds himself on the list together with six others. Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook.  
Yoongi could not believe his eyes, not only did they all pass but they were put in the same group as well! He reads through the text a few times but it still says the same and _ohmygod!_   
Soon after the chat blows up completely, all the boys talking and screaming in excitement about tomorrow when they’ll get to see each other again and even train together, even Yoongi is joining in on the screaming, but more because he’ll get to see Jimin again so soon but of course he doesn’t mention that detail.  
  
 _Monday 5th October 2015  
  
_ The next day when Yoongi enters the BigHit building he finds himself looking over his shoulder just in case he gets run over again. _What a fucking trauma_ he scoffs and looks around searching for familiar faces in the crowd.  
Jimin looks really tiny next to Jungkook and Taehyung. Yoongi walks towards the three boys, Jungkook and Taehyung seem to be bickering about something and pushing each other playfully while Jimin just stands there looking cute and small and laughing and Yoongi has to curse himself to not freak out.  
The first one to spot him is Jungkook  
 **Hyung!** he waves and the other two turn to face Yoongi, also waving when they spot the older boy.  
 **Hello** he smiles, only looking at Jimin whose face shine up in a shy smile and blushing cheeks  
 **Hi, hyung**.  
Actually hearing the word come out of that mouth was too much for Yoongi _bloody fucking hell!  
_ **Hyung! You’re here! I’m so excited for this, can you imagine that we’re all in the same group!** Taehyung blurts out jumping around the others all excited and Yoongi actually thinks that he’s kind of cute too.  
 **Yes, it’s pretty cool** still not able to take his eyes of Jimin.  
Hoseok, Namjoon and Seokjin joins the four others soon after and the whole group gathers in a messy group hug on Hoseoks initiative of course and although Yoongi thinks that _what the fuck is this lame shit_ he joins too and just by chance put his arm around Jimins waist.  
The younger boy lets out a surprised little squeal but doesn’t try to move away from the sudden touch. Yoongi can feel how skinny and warm the others waist is and would definitely not want to let go when the hug breaks and all the boys laugh at the cringe.  
 **Don’t try that cheesy shit again, hyung!** Namjoon complains but laughs anyway.  
 **Lame** Seokjin scolds Namjoon **You’ll have to get used to cheesy shit with Hoseok** and they all break into laugh again.  
  
  
Jimin was standing with Jungkook and Taehyung in the lobby and the two younger ones were bickering about the flirt in the chat yesterday and Jimin thought that _they’d actually be a good match_ when Jungkook suddenly waved at someone and when Jimin turned to see who it was his brain went blank.  
Yoongi was making his way through the crowd to them and _holy fuck_ he was even more beautiful than Jimin could remember. He greeted the older boy with a smile and blushing cheeks, the sound of Yoongis voice still ringing in his head because _how can someone have such a fucking sexy voice_ Jimin wondered and died a little when he realized that the older boy had not once looked at the other two boys, only eyeing Jimin.  
When the other three boys joined and they all hugged Jimin made a mental note to thank Hoseok for being himself because Yoongis arm was around his waist and Jimins heart imploded, his hand was so warm and big and it just felt so right where it was holding firmly onto Jimin. The same thing happened in the small room they’d been called too by BangPD after he had dropped the bomb about their debut being so uncertain.  
  
The seven boys are called into the same small room on the third floor where Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok had auditioned with their rap and at the same table where the men had sat BangPD waits for them.  
 **Congratulations and welcome back here! As you rappers might remember** he says and points to the three in front **I’m Bang Shihyuk and I’m a producer here at BigHit Entertainment.  
** The boys bow and greet the older man nervously.  
 **So, what’s going to happen now is you will train in a group together and if you improve enough and are capable of handling the training you will get to debut as an idol group.** BangPD looks all the boys in the eyes before continuing. **If any of you slack or don’t meet up to the expectations you might get removed from the group. As you might have noticed there are other trainees in other groups too. Only one group will get to debut. Any questions?  
How did you divide the groups?** Namjoon was the one to speak up. BangPD smiled slightly  
 **We re-watched the audition videos and paired you up how we saw most fitting while keeping some kind of concept in mind of what kind of group you could turn into.  
** Yoongi was dizzy, he knew that it would take a lot of effort to be able to do music but this was beyond his imagination. He could hear the other boys nervously swallow dry spit behind him and felt Jimin slightly lean closer to him, brushing their shoulders together, a faint shiver ran through his body from the contact.  
 **A-and the concept is?** he asked, throat almost clogged up when BangPD turned to face him with a serious gaze.  
 **Hip-hop  
  
** After giving some more information about contracts and stuff BangPD left the boys in the room to sort their thought out.  
Hoseok sat down on the floor with a sigh, Taehyung and Jungkook following  
 **Damn that was tense!** he laughed dryly.  
 **I can’t believe we might not get to debut together or even debut at all** Jimin says and sounds so small and sad when he sits down it physically hurts Yoongi a little and he just wants to hold and comfort the young boy.  
 **Don’t worry. We’ll get through it and debut. Together.** He says and before he can stop himself he sits down beside Jimin and puts a comforting arm around his shoulder. The other boys look slightly surprised at Yoongi since they’ve all realized by now that he’s not a soft person but Yoongi can’t bring himself to give a fuck when he feels the younger boy tremble and his body radiate heat and Yoongi hates himself for being so awkward and for not being able to control himself when it comes to Jimin.  
When Jimin looks up at Yoongi with pink cheeks and teary eyes and whispers a quiet **thanks** to Yoongi he’s sure everybody in the room can hear his heart go wild in his chest and feel the heat from his own blushing cheeks.  
  
  
Jimin had been practicing both singing and dancing so hard ever since he was young and now he just felt so defeated and exhausted until all of a sudden Yoongis arm was there again, encouraging him with only one touch and his raspy yet soft voice so close to his ear it sent uncontrollable trembles through his whole body.  
The older boy was so warm and blushing when Jimin looked up at him and he just felt so comfortable and happy in his arms. Happier than he had ever thought he’d be able to feel since after his dad died.  
  
Yoongi sat with the other six boys on the floor in the small room discussing their training and making plans on how to work through this sudden situation.  
They all agreed to help each other out and look after each other. Hoseok who was the best and most experienced dancer got the roll of performance leader. All the boys watched in awe when Hoseok showed of his dancing skills, applauding him after he finished.  
BangPD had said that the leader of the group would be appointed later but since they all agreed that Namjoon was the most mature of the seven, he became their temporary leader despite protesting it at first.  
When they had discussed for a while Taehyung came with an idea, they would all show their talents to each other since Hoseok had already done that anyway. When none of the other boys wanted to start Taehyung offered to begin, singing a ballad Yoongi hadn’t heard before with a surprisingly deep and serious voice that definitely didn’t fit his perky and bubbly personality and childish face.  
  
Jungkook also sang very well with a sweet and sensual voice and much to everybody’s surprise he could rap and dance too. **Golden maknae!** Taehyung teased making Jungkook shy and blush at the complement.  
Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok showed of their rapping after which Taehyung named himself their number one fan, imitating the older boys verses. Yoongi also caught a quick glance of Jimin and the younger boy was sitting with his mouth wide open and eyes sparkling like stars in awe after Yoongi had finished his verse and for some reason that made him so proud.  
  
Jimin was literally shook. He had obviously heard Yoongi speak with that _damned hot voice_ but hearing him spit some actual fire was a whole new sensation. He had started of calmly with the voice so deep somewhere in his chest that it sounded almost like a growl, slowly he got more into it and the verse turned into pure passion with his voice shifting between high and low yet never losing the husky in it.  
Jimin couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful rapper when he finished looking wild and almost dangerous but _oh_ so tempting.  
When it was Jimins turn to sing he was very nervous feeling all the others looking at him but when he turned to look at Yoongi and saw the older boy watching him with intense and anticipating eyes he mustered up some courage and sang the same song he had sung at the audition, constantly keeping Yoongi in his sight because for some reason the older boy was radiating comfort.  
When he finished the other boys applauded him and Jimin peaked at Yoongi who just sat there staring, unable to move until he finally said something that made Jimin panic  
  
 **That…** _Oh shit he didn’t like it!  
_ **…Was so fucking beautiful!** was what came out of his mouth when he finally finished the sentence and Jimin could literally feel himself fall in love.  
  
Yoongi hates how his mouth speaks before his brain gives permission, even if it speaks the truth.  
He also takes back the statement about not believing in angels because there is one standing right in front of him and his name is _Park Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Yoongi is so oblivious it even shook me!  
> Also Jimin! Same! I fucking love Yoongis voice!  
> Thank you for reading, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!


	4. Thank you for staying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their first mission and Jimin confirms his feelings for Yoongi. Yoongi is still clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the calm before the storm, fluffy Yoonmin and bratty Taekook. look forward to the next chapter ;)  
> Thank you for reading guys!

_Monday 5th October 2015_  
  
Jimin has never been in love, a few high school crushes and even a tiny crush on Jungkook in elementary school but never real love.  
Not until now when he’s sitting in front of Yoongi at lunch completely uncappable of not staring at the beautiful, _fuck so beautiful rapper._ After the little talent show the boys had had for each other and Yoongis complement to Jimin that had made everybody googly eyed, looking between the two blushing boys curiously, Seokjin had announced that he was hungry and that meant by law that it was time for lunch because no one denies him food without consequences he said, making the others giggle but obey.  
  
In the cafeteria in the lobby the boys sat down at the same table they’d sat at a few days earlier, munching on sandwiches and milk. Jimin sat once again across from Yoongi who must have been very hungry because this time he wasn’t meeting Jimins eyes, only focusing on the food.  
But then again, that gave Jimin the chance to take a closer look at the boy and _damn if he was even more attractive closer up._ Just as Jimin was admiring the beauty he looked up and met Jimin with such an intense gaze that it physically hurt and when he opened his mouth to say something to Jimin he could only focus on the slightly nervous tremble in the low and raspy voice.  
  
  
Yoongi sat right in front of Jimin at lunch, not able to look at the younger boy after the complement that had escaped Yoongis mouth earlier had made the air awkward and tense and made the younger boy blush and literally look like he went into shock for some reason. To be honest Yoongi felt like he went into shock himself, _why does he always have to say dumb shit in the worst kind of situations!_ It’s not that Yoongi didn’t mean what he said it’s that he just had to say it so that the other boys heard him too!  
He cursed himself for being so fucking dumb. Only when Yoongi felt Jimin staring at him through the whole lunch did he manage to get some of his shit together and actually talk to the younger one.  
 **S-so, um… that was really good back there… Your singing I mean! Heh  
** _Totally incapable of ever saying intelligent shit are you_ he damned himself as he waited for an answer. That didn’t come.. Jimin was staring at Yoongi with big eyes but looked like he didn’t understand a word he said.  
 **Uhm… Jimin?** he asked and the other boys attention was now on them, wondering what was going on between the two.  
 **W-what?! Oh, t-thanks, hyung!** Jimin answered flustered and Yoongi couldn’t help but giggle at how freaking adorable the younger boy was.  
 **Your rap was amazing too, hyung!** the younger one smiled shyly and Yoongis heart backflipped in his chest  
 **Thank you, Jimin!  
Why are you two being so lovey-dovey all of a sudden?** Jungkook teased making Taehyung laugh but stopped when Seokjin glared at him **Let them live!  
** Yoongi and Jimin laughed nervously but no one commented Jungkooks question any further.  
  
The boys went back up to the third floor after lunch where they found an envelope taped to the mirror. Namjoon took the envelope and read the card inside.  
 _ **“First mission! Create a whole new performance with singing, dancing and rapping to Usher – Yeah!  
ou have until the monthly evaluation next month November 16th. Good luck!  
-BangPD”**   
  
_**Holy fucking mother of freaking GOD!** Hoseok so accurately expressed it but it wasn’t even close to describe the feeling for Yoongi. The song itself was one of Yoongis favourites and he had often rapped to it but to write a completely new rap to it was difficult, not to mention that he would actually have to dance to it too!  
All the others let out complaining whines and sighs of defeat at the sudden mission, only Namjoon seemed to be a little more positive  
 **Guys! You can’t seriously give up now! There’s no time, we have to do this now if we want to debut! Isn’t that why you’re all here? Get your shits together for fucks sake!** Maybe positive wasn’t the right word, more like desperate but Yoongi isn’t picky.  
 **You’re right! Get up, you lazy fucks!** The boys gathered in a ring around Namjoon and brainstormed ideas the rest of the day. Seokjin was the pretty secretary, writing down their ideas and opinions. By the time it had already gotten dark outside and the boys were yawning and rubbing their eyes Namjoon had written a good amount of lyrics, Yoongi was re-arranging the beat and the melody, the vocals were learning the lyrics and even writing new ones and Hoseok was making a rough skis on the choreo he had in mind. Namjoon called it a night and told the boys to get some sleep because they had to get the song done as soon as possible so they could move on to practicing, faintly hinting at his poor dancing to make the others laugh.  
  
 _Tuesday 6th October 2015_  
  
It was 6 o’clock and still dark outside when Jimin entered the building and went up to the third floor where the boys’ practice room was. Jungkook was running late because he had to shower and it wasn’t Jimins fault that the boy was so damn hard to wake up in the mornings. Jimin yawned thinking that he was the first one here of the boys, feeling slightly proud of it when he opened the door to the practice room and saw something on the floor.  
First he got scared but when he got closer he saw that it was a person, more exactly Yoongi and he was snuggled under his jacket on the floor, sound asleep. Smiling Jimin sat down beside the older boy, listening to his heavy breaths, _he looks so peaceful and soft_ Jimin thought and giggled a little. Jimin eyed every feature in the sleeping boys face, the long eyelashes, adorable nose and pink plump lips and found himself wondering what it would feel like to kiss those pretty lips.  
He felt the fluttering feeling return again and _oh my god he was just so fond of this boy it hurts!_ Before he could stop himself Jimin poked Yoongis round cheeks a little and almost peed his pants when the boy twisted in his sleep with a grunt.  
 _Cute af!_ He thought and whispered a quiet **hyung** in the older boys’ ear to wake him up but without annoy him.  
  
  
The first thing Yoongi saw when he woke up was Jimins face close to his own, too close. The younger ones puffy cheeks and plump lips just a few centimetres from his own, whispering something in his ear. _What was he whispering?  
_ Yoongi tried to understand what was being said to him through the lingering sleep in his head and stiff pain in his body from sleeping on the floor.  
 **Hyung?** Usually getting woke up by someone would make Yoongi want to snap a neck but when the younger boy was poking Yoongis cheek and whispering in his ear he could only feel fucking fluttering happiness! _How the hell does getting woke up make you happy_ Yoongi wondered as he looked up at Jimin who only now realized that Yoongi already was awake and blushing pulled away his face from the older one.  
 **H-hyung! You’re awake?** Jimin stuttered and Yoongi could only smile  
 **Yes. You kind of woke me up, remember?** Jimin blushed  
 **Sorry, I didn’t mean t-  
It’s okay, Jimin. It was time to get up anyway** Yoongi cut of Jimins sentence with his raspy morning voice and smiled at the flustered boy as he sat up.  
 **Did you sleep here, hyung?** Jimin looked curiously at him and Yoongi felt his heart speed up at being called hyung by the younger one and wondered why that only happens when it’s Jimin who says it, it doesn’t usually affect him if someone else addresses him as hyung.  
 **Yes, I couldn’t bring myself to go home. I wanted to keep working  
  
  
** Jimin doesn’t know why Yoongis passion for music and the whole job makes him weak. He also kind of wishes that the older one would stop talking but still not because Yoongis raspy morning voice is not something he was prepared to handle so early in the morning and it’s now literally driving him crazy.  
 _Shut up but keep talking!  
  
_ Jungkook joined the two soon after. Looking rushed when he ran through the door and sank to the floor from relief that he wasn’t the last one to get there. After panting on the floor for almost a whole minute with Yoongi and Jimin looking amused at the youngest one he got up on his knees and looked teasingly between the two  
 **You guys are here, alone? Just the two of you?** Jungkook smirked and Yoongi could feel the heat from Jimins cheeks as he blushed, only now realizing how close to each other they were sitting.  
 **So?** he asked and glared at the youngest who seemed way too amused by the whole situation. When the others arrived Jungkook was very fast to whisper something to Taehyung and the two started giggling uncontrollably, the older ones’ ignoring them completely.  
  
  
During the whole month the boys were practicing, Yoongi barely ever slept at home, he either pulled all-nighters or slept a few hours at the practice room. Some nights Jimin would stay back with Yoongi when the others left and the two grew really close to each other.  
Yoongi liked how kind-hearted, caring and generally hard working Jimin was and Jimin loved how soft and comfortable Yoongi was although the older boy sometimes was brusque and cold. Jimin also thought that Yoongi was like the coolest person ever, been through so much hardship yet being so passionate about music. Mostly the boys would practice at night, Jimin usually helping Yoongi with the choreo but other nights they’d just sit talking about everything between heaven and earth.  
Yoongi had never before been so comfortable with someone else as he was with Jimin. Usually he’d prefer being left alone but after meeting Jimin being alone was boring, sad and even scary. Yoongi doesn’t want to be alone, not when he could be with Jimin.  
Of course Jungkook and Taehyung noticed the two spending their nights together and becoming closer every day and of course the two youngest would tease them about it but to be honest Yoongi thought that they were the ones’ getting too close and flirty.  
  
 _Monday 16th November 2015_  
  
The day of the monthly evaluation came fast. The boys had practiced their performance countless times the whole week, even staying up all night to making sure that everything was on point and flawless. Namjoon was gathering the boys together to go through some details one last time before it was their turn to show what they’d prepared.  
 **Okay guys, let’s have fun now!** he encouraged them with a smile before BangPD called them in front of the camera that was stationed in the middle of the room. The seven boys were the last group to perform today and the pressure was huge after having seen other groups do well on their missions.  
Jimin was nervous. The boys stood in the start position in front of the camera, BangPD, some other men Jimin didn’t know and the other groups. He was shaking and looked at Yoongi who was right next to him. The older boys encouraging smile and slight nudge by the hand helped Jimin calm down in a way Jimin didn’t quite understand.  
  
Yoongi doesn’t know what happened after the music started, his mind went completely blank and stayed that way until he found himself and the other six panting and sweaty in front of a surprised BangPD. _What happened? Did they fuck up?  
_ **Well, that was something new. Very creative and well done. I’m impressed.** is what BangPD says after smiling mysteriously for a second. **I do believe that you boys have shown some very close and good teamwork. You did this together without leaving anyone out of it.** More smiling.  
 **I wasn’t going to say this so soon but you boys were the most impressive performance today. I have a reward for you.  
  
** The boys left the room confused as fuck. _Go home, pack your things and gather in the lobby?  
_ **Are they kicking us out?** Hoseok wondered with a shaking voice **We worked so hard though.  
** In the lobby the boys received a card with the numbers 130613. They had no idea what it meant but when a man told them to follow him and got in a van the boys felt slightly hopeful but nervous.   
  
Yoongi sat next to Jimin who was trembling a little, he took his hand in his and pressed it slightly **It’s okay** he whispered to ease the younger boys mind as the van took them away from the company. It stopped in front of a building complex about 5 minutes from the company building and the man brought them inside to the fifth floor. The man stopped in front of a door and said here, then he just left.  
 **The fuck you mean _here,_ what’s th-** Yoongi cursed. **Shut up** Namjoon said as he looked at the door, he looked at the lock and entered the numbers on the card they had gotten. And it worked! The door opened and the boys entered curiously.  
 _It’s a dorm!_ The boys ran around looking around the spacious and clean dorm, the fridge was filled to the top with food and the furniture was modern. They even got a dishwasher and washing machine _damn it!_ Besides the kitchen, living room and bathroom there were 3 bedrooms.  
  
 **Who wants to have who as their roommate?  
I call dibs on Jimin!  
**Dead silence. _Hate myself. Hate. Hate. Stupid idiot._ Yoongi can’t think clearly and _why do I have to blush now too!  
_ **H-hyung?** blushing and shy Jimin  
 **I m-mean unless you want someone else…. Of course…  
No, it’s okay. I wanted to be roommates with hyung anyway** Jimin smiles and Yoongi quite literally dies a little. Jungkook and Taehyung laughs hysterically until Namjoon says that he wants Seokjin and Hoseok as his roomies.  
 **What!? NO! Why do I have to live with Taehyung?!?!** Jungkook freaks out making the others laugh.  
 **Rude, Jungkook. When will you accept my love?** Taehyung teases the youngest. After unpacking their luggage the boys wash up and go to bed without saying much.  
  
Hoseok: Good night guys!  
Namjoon: Did you just deadass text good night when we’re lying in the same room?  
Hoseok: Wasn’t talking to you  
Hoseok: The others, dumbass  
Jimin: Good night guys :3  
Jungkook: Hyung stop using that dumb smiley  
Jimin: Fight me bitch!  
Taehyung: He might be a bitch  
Namjoon:???  
Taehyung: But he’s my bitch  
Jungkook: EW! No hyung!  
Seokjin: Cute. When are you getting married?  
Jungkook: Gross!  
Namjoon: Where is Yoongi-hyung?  
  
Jimin looks at the older boy who’s already sound asleep beside him, looking peaceful and comfy and Jimin lets out a little giggle, because _oh my god he’s so cute!  
  
_ Jimin: He’s sleeping :3  
Jungkook: What did you do to drain him like that? ;)  
Jimin: I will snap a neck Jung fucking kook!  
Seokjin: Jeon Jungkook you’re grounded. No such language in my house.  
Jungkook: @Jimin you sound just like Yoongi-hyung ;)  
Jungkook: @Seokjin-hyung you’re not my mom!  
  
The boys fell asleep and were able to sleep a well deserved full night for the first time in a month. After their first monthly evaluation the boys got new missions that they pulled of flawlessly every month. BangPD kept complementing their teamwork and imaginative minds, constantly coming up with new and fancy stuff. He said that if they keep upgrading like this every month they might get to debut within 2 years.  
For the boys 2 years sounded like a long time but since they had each other they weren’t complaining. The boys spent most of their time in either the practice room or in the dorm, never away from each other they grew closer than they’d ever imagined, the boys sat countless nights in the dorm just talking, laughing and crying together.  
One night when the conversation was particularly heavy Yoongi told the boys about himself, how he’d never experienced love, how he had been into music since he was a child and how his parents opposed of his dream as a musician.  
He was shy at first, talking about love and hardship but when he saw the others understand and comfort him he broke down in tears and poured out all his emotions. That night Jimin sat holding Yoongis hand the whole night, crying with the older boy until the tears stopped and the laughter started, they all laughed together.  
The other boys opened up about themselves too which caused more laughing and crying. Jimin told them about his dad and how he had passed away, getting comforting smiles from Jungkook when he choked on his tears.  
When he was done talking Yoongi looked concerned and gave Jimin a comfortable and warm hug.  
  
 _Thursday 24th December 2015, Christmas Eve  
  
_ The boys were headed home for Christmas, only Yoongi wouldn’t be going home and stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, watching the others pack.  
 **Hyung, are you sure you don’t want to go home too. You’ll be lonely here.** Jimin worries as he packs his toothbrush and toothpaste.  
 **Nah, I’m fine. I’ll just sleep through the holyday.  
Sounds festive.** Jungkook jokes and Yoongi chuckles but Jimin isn’t amused.  
 **You know you have to go home someday eventually. You can’t avoid your parents forever.  
I know, Jimin. But not now. I’m fine, really.** Jimin is about to scold Yoongi some more but doesn’t when Yoongi smiles softly at him. _God how pretty_ Jimin thinks and smiles back.  
  
Yoongi waves the boys of when they leave and goes back to the kitchen and takes out some food Seokjin had prepared for him from the fridge. He sits down on the couch with the meal and turns on the TV. There is literally nothing interesting on and after finishing the food he falls asleep.  
  
  
Jimin is sitting at the bus stop with Jungkook thinking about Yoongi and decides to call his mom.  
 **Jiminie** His moms voice is soft and happy.  
 **Mom. I have to tell you something** he says, almost crying.  
 **Baby, what’s wrong?** She sounds concerned.  
 **Mom, I think I’m in love. His name is Min Yoongi.** He says, getting shocked looks from Jungkook but he ignores it.  
 **Jiminie-baby, that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you!** His mom says, sounding happier than Jimin has heard her in years.  
 **It’s just that he can’t go home for Christmas and is alone at the dorm.** Jimin says and hits Jungkook who’s laughing like hell.  
 **Can’t you take him with you to Busan?** She asks.  
 **I would, it’s just that he probably won’t come. He’s kind of shy.** He says and giggles.  
 **How about staying there with him? I can go to my sister for Christmas. Don’t worry about me.  
Are you sure that’s fine?  
Listen Jimin. Don’t leave your boyfriend there alone for Christmas. If he won’t join to Busan then you stay there.** She giggles  
 **He’s not my boyfriend!** Jimin laughs. _Yet.  
_ **I love you, mom. I’ll send my Christmas present to you with Jungkook.  
I love you too, Jimin. Merry Christmas!  
Merry Christmas.** Jimin hangs up and looks at a googly-eyed Jungkook.  
  
 **What was that? You love Yoongi-hyung?** He teases but Jimin just gives him his moms present, says a quick merry Christmas and hurries back to the dorm. _To Yoongi_.  
  
  
Yoongi wakes up by a sudden sound, there’s someone on the door. First he freaks out a little but he’s too tired to give a shit, until Jimin walks back into the dorm with his bag and smiles at a confused Yoongi.  
 **I couldn’t just leave you, hyung. I told my mom that you’d be here alone and she told me to either stay with you or take you with me to Busan. I figured there’s no way you’d join to go to Busan so I decided to stay.** Jimin explains with a shy smile on his face.  
 **You. You told your mom?** Jimin flinches by the response that sounds a little too sharp and feels the tears form.  
 **I’m sorry, hyung. I was just worried about you!** he hurries to explain but gets cut off by Yoongi who’s suddenly hugging him and Jimins heart speeds up. Yoongi is warm and comfortable, holding Jimin firmly.  
 **It’s okay. I’m sorry for snapping at you.** He whispers softly **It’s just. You didn’t have to stay for me, I’m fine and your mom probably misses you, Jimin.  
** Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi.  
 **I wanted to stay here with you, fight me about it.** Jimin giggles into Yoongis neck who also starts laughing at the sassy younger boy.  
  
The two sit down on the couch with a huge blanket wrapped around them and snuggle close to each other. Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin and Jimin places his head on Yoongi shoulder. They are so warm and cosy.  
 **Thank you for staying Jimin** Yoongi says softly but Jimin is already asleep. He giggles a little, trying not to wake up Jimin and soon Yoongi also falls asleep.  
  
After Christmas the boys go back to the practicing again, getting new missions and working together to overcome them. Yoongi and Jimin continue to grow closer to each other than they already are. Jungkook and Taehyung keeps bickering, or flirting as Hoseok calls it. Seokjin, Namjoon and Hoseok are done with the two youngest’s shit as always. The whole year passes just like that, without anyone confessing or mentioning love in the dorm.  
Not until they decide to hold a first anniversary party together.  
That’s when it all goes to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might suspect the angst starts in the next chapter, brace yourselves lol.  
> Thank you for reading, I'll update soon again. I'm starting school soon too so I'll try to get this done fast.  
> Thanks again, love you!


	5. Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate their 1 year anniversary for living together and decide to play a game of truth and dare. Yoongi regrets teasing Jungkook when the younger asks a question he doesn't want to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Okay! So this is the begining of the angst but I just had to ad a little comic relief because I'm not good with pure angst. Hope you enjoy!

_Wednesday 16th November 2016_  
  
Jimin’s been in love with Yoongi for a year already. He hasn’t told him yet though. The two are very close and comfortable together but there’s still something holding Jimin back, something that scares and hurts him at the same time. _What if Yoongi doesn’t feel the same?  
  
_ Yoongi dies a little every time he sees Jimin smile or when he does something cute, or when he cares and comforts Yoongi or… _Shit_ Yoongi thinks. He still hasn’t figured out why Jimin makes him feel like this. Yoongi still doesn’t know that he’s in love.  
  
It’s cold outside when the boys wake up. They had just finished their 13th monthly evaluation and BangPD had bought them meat and given them free time until Monday as a reward for their hard work. Taehyung had suggested a bbq party for dinner to celebrate living together for a year, the others thought it was a dumb idea but agreed since they were hungry.  
Seokjin and Yoongi cooked the food since none of the others were really experienced in the kitchen, Jimin and Namjoon set the table and made salad while Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook were playing in the living room by order of Seokjin because _I don’t want any kids in the kitchen when I cook  
_ And that was good because now no one was teasing Yoongi and Jimin about their glances and smiles between each other.  
  
Yoongi stood leaning at the kitchen counter waiting for the potatoes to boil and eyed Jimins back. The boy was only wearing a tank top that showed the toned biceps and perfectly lined up with his slim waist, highlighting Jimins beautiful figure. Yoongi thought about what it would feel like to run his hands down the younger boys back and Jimin must have felt his intense gaze because he turned around to look at Yoongi and when their eyes met he giggled shyly and turned back to the salad.  
Jungkook came to the kitchen, obviously hungry  
 **Is the food ready yet, _mom_** to which Seokjin muttered a quiet **brat** and put the last side dish to the table and told everyone to wash their hands before staking a seat. The lunch went on in silence for a good 3 minutes, not even Hoseok making any sound, before anyone said something.  
 **Damn! This is delicious! You two really know how to cook!** Jimin said, mouth still full of meat and the others agreeing.  
 **Of course we can** Seokjin and Yoongi bragged proudly.  
After dinner Hoseok took Taehyung and Jungkook with him to clean the table and put the dirty dishes in the washer because it was only right that they did something too when the others had cooked he ranted at the younger protesting boys.  
 **What do we do now?** Taehyung asked and sat down at the table when they finished.  
 **How about truth or dare?** Jungkook asked. **It would be pretty fun to get to know some embarrassing stuff about each other.** The youngest one said smirking. Taehyung and Hoseok got excited and started looking for something to use as the arrow to spin before anyone could oppose of the idea. Namjoon and Seokjin laughed at them for being childish but agreed to play, Jimin looked questioning at Yoongi and sat down in the ring that had formed on the floor around an empty bottle Taehyung found under the counter.  
Only Yoongi wasn’t too fond of the idea, what if he had to answer something private or do something embarrassing? The others looked at him with begging eyes and he sat down unwillingly between an excited Hoseok and Jimin who seemed just as uncomfortable as he was. Yoongi sat so close to Jimin that their legs touched and he could smell Jimins scent.  
 _He even smells good_ Yoongi realized.  
  
Jungkook was the first one to spin the bottle. It landed on Taehyung who immediately shouted **Dare!** Jungkook looked around the circle and told him with a smug smile on his face to kiss the prettiest one in the room on the lips. Taehyung laughed out loud  
 **But that’s you, idiot!** and bent forward to grab Jungkook by the neck and drag him in for a kiss. The poor kid didn’t have time to protest before Taehyung placed a huge smooch on his lips, making everybody laugh. Jungkook froze for a second before freaking out and running to the toilet to wash his mouth, causing the rest of them to hold their stomachs in pain from laughing at the youngest misery.  
 **You are the one who wanted to play this stupid game, remember?** Yoongi said, still chuckling when Jungkook came back from the toilet.  
 **Just wait, hyung. You’re next!** Jungkook said embarrassed and dragging the back of his hand over his lips as a sign of displease. More laughing.  
After a few spins and lots of laughter the bottle finally landed on Yoongi. It would have been okay if it wasn’t for the fact that Jungkook was the one spinning the bottle, a smirk spreading on his face when he saw Yoongi hesitate before choosing the lesser evil. _Truth.  
  
_ Jungkook thought for a while how to torment his hyung, his smile spreading more and more for every option he could think of, one worse than the other. The other boys sat like on needles, waiting for Jungkooks doom for Yoongi. When Jungkook finally shone up like a light bulb and asked Yoongi his question he instantly regretted mocking the youngest, cold sweat running down his back.  
  
 **Are you in love with Jimin?  
** Jungkook was satisfied with the reaction he got from the others, Hoseok and Taehyung were screaming like crazy, Namjoon and Seokjin were staring at the evil youngest while Yoongi was completely frozen on the floor with blushing cheeks and a fluttering heart, the image of Jimins smile like burned to his cornea.  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck! What is he bullshitting about!_ Yoongi panicked.  
  
  
Jimin was in love, he knew that, had known that for a year already but _what kind of fuckery is Jungkook talking about?_ Why would he ask if Yoongi loves him? Does he? Jimin couldn’t move, scared that his heart would actually implode and kill him at the idea of the older boy loving him back. He didn’t know if he needed to throw up or if it was the butterflies that caused his stomach turn inside out and upside down.  
Jimin was sitting frozen next to an equally shook and blushing Yoongi and a million thoughts running through his head yet they all added up to one thought. _Yoongi.  
  
  
_ The question came like a splash of cold water in the face and Yoongi could hear Jimin stop breathing. He knew that the red colour on his cheeks was spreading without even looking at him. _Why did it hurt so much, why did the thought of loving Jimin hurt so much?_ Yoongi couldn’t breathe, like a heavy stone was placed on his chest and Yoongi actually let out a quiet sob that he hoped no one heard. Yoongi didn’t know anything about love or whatever. He couldn’t bear to look up, knowing that the others were anticipating some kind of answer from him, staring him down like predators. Yoongi could not for his life figure out how Jungkook knew about his soft spot but he was sure that the boy was aware of what it did to him.  
 _In love with Jimin._ There the pain was again, ten times worse this time, it felt like a stab to Yoongis very soul.  
  
Seokjin was the one to break the silence  
 **Playtime’s over kids** He pulled up Jungkook and Taehyung from the floor in one move and showed them in his, Namjoons and Hoseoks room. Then he helped up Namjoon who had zero clue of what was going on and told him to shut up the kids who now were arguing loudly about their own kiss in the other room. Hoseok joined Namjoon. Seokjin turned to Yoongi who was still paralyzed from the shocking pain and whispered  
 **It’s okay, we’ve all been in love before. Talk to him.** Before joining the others, shutting the door behind him, leaving Yoongi alone with Jimin. Jimin had not moved from the floor nor had he even once looked Yoongi in the eyes since Jungkook had dropped the bomb but Yoongi could feel him sneaking glances when Yoongi wasn’t looking.  
He realized that Jimin was still blushing. Yoongi couldn’t breathe. He looked at the back of the younger boy on the floor and scratched the back of his head.  
 _What? Talk to him? Bullshit. Easy for Seokjin to say when he isn’t the one who has to do the talking._ Yoongi swallowed dry spit and went to sit down beside Jimin on the living room floor. Much to Yoongis surprise Jimin looked up and met his eyes  
 **Hyung…  
  
** _Hyung… I love you. I love you so much. Please say that you love me too because I can’t live without you. I love you, hyung._ Is what Jimin wants to say, but he doesn’t. _Can’t.  
_ **Hyung… no, no, no. I can’t. Don’t want to know. No, no, no** is what comes out of his mouth in hulks instead. Can’t because what if Yoongi doesn’t feel the same. _What if Yoongi doesn’t love him_ and the thought completely breaks Jimin.  
Breaks his heart and it hurts so fucking much he starts crying in pure heartache. Jimin tries to breath but his lungs won’t let him, so filled with cries, love and pain Jimin can only tremble.  
Yoongi sits beside him, beautiful and confused by Jimins reaction and he hates him, _fucking hates him but OH MY GOD why does he love him so much?  
  
_ Jimin can’t hear a thing for the ringing sound in his head, doesn’t even realize that Yoongi said something to him, gathering all the strength he has left in his body he stands up on wobbling legs, hulking making his way to his and Yoongis room and locks the door after him. Lays down on Yoongis bed, the scent of the older boy so comforting but painful and he cries, cries, cries until there are no more tears and Jimin is just so exhausted and hurt.  
  
  
 **Jimin?  
Hyung… no, no, no. I can’t.  
Jimin, I-  
Don’t want to know. No, no, no  
Jimin, what’s wrong?** Yoongi is so confused. He had expected Jimin to laugh it off or maybe even get angry and yell at him but not cry. Why is he crying? _He hates me. That’s it, he hates me_ and Yoongi dies a little from the pain. _The fucking pain, why does it have to hurt so much to love. Why does it have to hurt so fucking much all the time!_    
imin stands up hulking and goes to their room on shaky legs, doesn’t even listen to Yoongi  
 **…but I love you Jimin…** he whispers desperately. _Hurts_.  
  
  
Seokjin stands at the door with his ear pressed to it, shushing the other boys behind him. He can only hear muffled voices but they don’t sound like they should, it’s too sad, someone is crying. After a while he hears a door slam shut somewhere in the dorm.  
 **They went into their bedroom** Jungkook says smirking, giving Taehyung a weird gaze and the two laugh. Seokjin has to actually bite his tongue in order to not hit the youngest, only giving him a murderous glance. Two minutes later the boys hear the front door slam shut and now even Jungkook and Taehyung are confused.  
 **What’s going on there?  
I don’t fucking know!** he hisses and the others flinch at the sharp reply. Seokjin is furious.  
 **Why can’t those two who are so fucking obviously in love just get it the fuck over with and fucking live happily forever fucking after!  
That’s a lot of fucking in one sentence** Namjoon says and Seokjin wants to _murder.  
  
_ The boys get out if the stuffed room and looks around. Jimins and Yoongis bedroom door is indeed shut but what was that business with the front door then? Seokjin leans in to listen and hears someone sniffing inside.  
 **Jimin?** Jungkook asks who also heard the crying from inside the room.  
 **Jimin, is everything alright?** the youngest asks with a soft and concerned voice, all the playfully teasing is gone and Seokjin is surprised to see this side of Jungkook.  
 **I’ve heard Jimin cry countless times. I know what he sounds like** he explains when Hoseok asks how he can be so sure that it’s Jimin.  
 **Jimin-hyung, please let me in. Talk to me.** Jungkook pleads outside the door and the older boys are impressed boy this sudden mature Jungkook. After some more sniffling they can hear something move inside the room and the door unlocks.  
 _Jimin is a mess._ His hair is messy and his whole face is red and swollen from crying, tears still running down his cheeks.  
 **H-he I don’t kn- he-** Jimin hulks, not able to think or talk clearly and Jungkook pulls Jimin into his embrace. Jungkook is warm. Jimin is holding onto Jungkooks collar like it was the last thing keeping him from falling, Jungkooks arms holding him firmly and stroking his back comforting. For a second Jimin thinks that it was Yoongi who was holding him and he breaks once again, crying uncontrollably into the younger boys’ neck.  
They stand like that for god knows how long until Jungkook puts a hand under Jimins chin, bringing his head up to look him in the eyes Jimin,  
 **What happened and where is Yoongi-hyung?** Jimin flinches at the mention of Yoongi but doesn’t break eye contact.  
 **I d-don’t k-know** he hulks  
 **He just...I don’t know…I love him…hates me…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The angst continues in the next chapter that I'll hopefully get up soon.  
> I don't know yet how long this fic will be lol  
> Stay tuned! Love you!


	6. I'll fucking kill him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin misunderstood each other and now they're both in pain. The other boys try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Here's some more angst but with some fulff and humor too!  
> Hope you enjoy, I'll update soon again.  
> Also we're closing in on the smut, not yet here but soon ;)  
> There will also be more angst again in the future so look forward to that!  
> Thank you!

_Thursday 17th November 2016, after midnight_  
  
Yoongi was so confused, Jungkooks question and Jimins cries still lingering in his head.  
How did it come to this, he and Jimin had grown so close and fond of each other this past year and now Jimin was crying in the dorm and Yoongi was…  
 _Where the fuck am I?_ Yoongi looks around, dizzy and uncappable of focusing his eyes because of the throbbing headache. There are lots of people with blurry faces, dim lightning and bottles. _A bar?_ The smell of alcohol, sweat and vomit stings in Yoongis nose and he feels like throwing up.  
Yoongi looks in front of himself completely spaced out, he is sitting at a table with beer cans and soju bottles. Some drunk asshole is trying to hit on some girls a few table away and there’s a couple furiously making out in a corner on the other side of the room.  
  
Yoongi had been numb for a while now but the effect of the alcohol was wearing of and the pain he’d felt earlier was slowly creeping back.  
 **How long have I been here?** he sludders to a waiter passing by.  
 **A few hours** _A few hours.  
I have to go. I have to go home. Can’t go home. Need to get out. Need air._ Too many thoughts run through Yoongis head and the headache is not just a headache anymore. His whole body is hurting now, so much pain and he only wants to see Jimin. Jimin who doesn’t love him, it hits him like a fist in the stomach and he can’t breathe. Yoongi gets up on shaking legs and makes his way to the door when a hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him around so he almost loses his balance and throws up.  
 **Running away without paying, are you?** an old man yells at him but Yoongi doesn’t flinch, too hurt to care and pulls out a few bills to throw at the ugly-ass old man. **Here** he mutters and ignores the glares as he leaves the stinking bar on wobbling legs.  
  
Yoongi tries to ignore the pain as he finally gets’ out of the stuffy bar into the chilly night. But where to now, I can’t go home. Yoongi wanders around aimlessly for thirty minutes until he spots familiar building. _The company._ Yoongi is cold and exhausted, he left the dorm without a jacket and now he just wants to get inside and sleep forever. Sleep away from the cold and the pain. He makes his way inside and up the stairs to the third floor where their practice room is, the act took so much of his non-existing energy that he passes out before laying down and just falls flat on the floor.  
Everything goes black and numb and he floats away from everything into nothing.  
  
  
 **He’s not answering** Seokjin says as he calls Yoongi for the tenth time. The boys were all sitting on Yoongis bed with Jungkook still holding a hulking Jimin in his arms. Seokjin is desperate. _This can’t be happening, not now when they’re all living together and are actually getting somewhere with their debut dreams._ He looks at the younger boys trying to comfort Jimin and just wants to cry, _where the fuck is Yoongi?  
_ **I’ll go looking for him** he says as he puts on a jacket and shoes.  
 **I’m coming too,** Jungkook who had been quietly holding Jimin sounds angry, almost scary as he jumps of the bed to put on some clothes  
 **I’ll fucking kill him** he mutters under his furious breathing.  
 **No!** Jimin and Seokjin says almost simultaneously  
 **Stay here with Jimin. And try not to murder him if he comes back.** Seokjin says trying to calm down Jungkook.  
  
Seokjin takes Namjoon with him and goes out to search for Yoongi while Jungkook, Taehyung and Hoseok try to cheer up Jimin. Seokjin and Namjoon have no idea where Yoongi is, they don’t even know where to start looking.  
 **Well, if he is heartbroken, maybe he’s trying to numb himself? That’s what I would do.** Namjoon states.  
 **Alcohol? It’s possible. But where?  
There’s a bar a few blocks from here, we could start there** Namjoon suggests and pulls Seokjin with him. They walk under silence for a while until Namjoon breaks the silence  
 **So… What’s actually going on here?** he asks and shudders a little from the cold wind.  
 **You can’t seriously say you haven’t noticed, Namjoon?** Seokjin laughs at the oblivious younger boy as he pulls him closer to keep them warm in the chilly night. When the two boys ask the bartender if he’s seen this boy and shows him a picture of Yoongi he just shakes his head and continues serving drinks.  
 **We could grab a drink while we’re here, something to keep us warm.** Namjoon suggests but quiets down when Seokjin glares at him and drags him back outside.  
 **We don’t have time for that. What if he’s freezing somewhere?** Seokjin scolds Namjoon. They continue looking for Yoongi at four other bars until someone recognizes him from the picture.  
 **He was here but left, almost without paying over an hour ago. He was very drunk, drank hell a lot of beer and soju.** Seokjin and Namjoon almost lose their shit. Yoongi is drunk out there in the cold and no one knows where.  
  
The two are standing in the bar, Namjoon calls Hoseok to see if Yoongi has returned to the dorm while Seokjin tries to call Yoongi again. _No, he’s not at the dorm nor is he picking up._ Panic.  
 **Have you tried the practice room? Jimin thinks he might be there.** _Of course. The practice room._ Namjoon and Seokjin start running.  
 _He has to be there. He must. There is no other possibility._ They run without much breathing, panting and seeing stars when they rip open the glass door to the company and run up the stairs to the third floor.  
There. Yoongi is lying on the floor in the middle of the room in an uncomfortable position, like he fell without catching himself, a poodle of vomit and blood around his head. The two run right up to Yoongi, still panting and try to wake him up but he won’t even move. Seokjin turn him over and drag him up and into his embrace, holding him in his arms as Namjoon goes to get something to clean up the boy with. Yoongi looks so small and vulnerable, covered in vomit with a scratch above his eyebrow and Seokjin whispers that it will be okay in his ear, tears choking him when the younger one moans and turns a little.  
 **Y-Yoongi?! Are you all right?** Namjoon comes running with tons of paper and wipes of most of the vomit from Yoongi who’s stirring and eyes flashing open for a split second before closing them again and grunting something unrecognizable.  
 **Yoongi, get your shit together! You can’t do this here, what if someone sees you like this!?** Seokjin almost screams at Yoongi but gets’ shushed by Namjoon.  
 **Th- the lig-light, too b-bright** is all Yoongi can say before his stomach turns inside out and he vomits on the floor.  
 **Y-you smell like shit** Seokjin says through his tears and hulks as Namjoon turn down the lights a little and cleans up the vomit. After talking on the phone with Hoseok it takes him and Taehyung exactly two minutes and thirty seconds to get there, sweaty and panting they enter the practice room and stops at the sight of the miserable older boy who quite literally looks like shit.  
  
 **How do we get him out of here without anyone seeing us?** Hoseok sobs quietly.  
 **Can you walk Yoongi?** Seokjin asks softly to which he only grunts and stirs a little. The four boys lift up Yoongi into standing position, his head hanging down, eyes still closed and drool hanging from his mouth but he stands, _on weak and shaking legs but he does stand!  
_ Seokjin and Namjoon hold Yoongi between themselves, his arms over their shoulders and slowly they move forward, Hoseok opens the doors for them as Taehyung cleans up and comes running after them. They take turns holding up Yoongi who only grunts a few times without opening his eyes and throws up on the street. It takes them 15 minutes to get home.  
When Taehyung opens the door to the dorm Jungkook comes flying with his fists in fighting position from Jimins and Yoongis room but stops when he spots Yoongi. Jimin comes out after Jungkook but before Jungkook can stop him Jimin spots Yoongi and falls down on the floor crying and clenching his fists over his heart.  
  
Jungkook helps Jimin back to his room and the other boys take Yoongi to the bathroom where they take off his clothes, clean him up as well as they can before putting dry clothes on him and taking him to Seokjins room and lies him down on the bed.  
  
 _Thursday 17th November 2016  
  
_ Yoongi doesn’t know how he got back to the dorm and in Seokjins bed, only faint memories of someone crying and yelling, some blurry faces and getting dragged. _And Jimin._ He remembers Jimins face when he opened his eyes for a second and the beautiful boy was looking at him with sad and hurt eyes.  
When Yoongi wakes up he feels like shit. Not only because he’s hangover and that never feels good but because the other boys were all yelling and fighting and crying in the living room when they though Yoongi couldn’t hear.  
Because he had hurt Jimin and for making the others suffer for his stupid emotions.  
  
  
Jimin is in pain. Again. Yoongi had looked so broken and vulnerable between Namjoon and Hoseok last night when they dragged him inside. He just wanted to take care of him and love him but couldn’t because Yoongi doesn’t love him back and that hurt more than anything Jimin has ever felt before. His legs gave in and he fell to the floor crying. Again.  
Jimin had gone in to look at the older boy sleeping and _GOD_ he was so peaceful but so, so broken where he was laying. He had stirred a little and his eyes had flashed open for a second and looked at Jimin with that intense gaze only Yoongi had before falling back to sleep. Jimin loved that gaze so much, loved it so sincerely but not now, because now it was broken. Now Yoongi was a broken mess and it’s Jimins fault.  
  
Jimin hasn’t stopped crying since last night before Yoongi disappeared and it felt like he wouldn’t stop anytime soon either.  
Jungkook was yelling at Seokjin, Seokjin was yelling at Jungkook. Hoseok and Taehyung were crying and yelling at both Seokjin and Jungkook. Namjoon tried to talk through the yelling and Jimin was crying.  
  
Jungkook: I don’t care! He hurt Jimin!  
Seokjin: You’re not touching him!  
Jungkook: I said he hurt Jimin!  
Seokjin: I know! For fucks sake Jungkook I know but he’s hurt too!  
Jungkook: I don’t give a shit! I’ll fucking kill him!  
Taehyung: Jungkook stop! It’s not his fault!  
Seokjin: Their dumb asses don’t know about their feelings! They misunderstood each other!  
Namjoon: guys…  
Jungkook: Shut up! Jimin’s a broken mess because of that piece of shit!  
Hoseok: Yoongi’s a broken mess too! Didn’t you see him!  
Namjoon: seriously guys… Jimin’s right here…  
Seokjin: They love each other for fucks sake! Why are you so worked up, Jungkook!  
Jungkook: Because I love Jimin! He’s my best friend! I’ll kill anyone who hurts him!  
Taehyung: Shut the fuck up Jungkook!  
Hoseok: You’re not touching him! No one kills Yoongi!  
Namjoon: Guys! Shut the fucking fuck up! He’s awake!  
  
Silence. Until Jungkook snaps **fucking piece of shit** and tries to run into the bedroom but Taehyung grabs him crying and pulls him down in the couch and pets his hair until he’s calm  
 **stop it… calm down Jungkook  
  
What are you all yelling about?** Yoongi’s leaning onto the door, head dropping down slightly and with tear-filled eyes.  
 **If it’s any comfort to you Jungkook** he says and looks straight at Jungkook with intense and sincere eyes  
 **I feel like absolute shit and wouldn’t mind if you actually did kill me  
  
** Jungkook looks terrified and hulks at the older boy who sounded so calm ***sob*H-hyung, I wouldn’t actually *sob* I’d never hurt you*sob*  
** Yoongi turns away from the boy who’s now crying like a baby in Taehyungs embrace and looks at the Jimin. Jimin who’s looking confused and hurt, almost scared, where he’s sitting on the floor, in tears and so hurt, so broken Yoongi wishes Jungkook would kill him right away because the pain, _the fucking pain_ is clenching his heart again and he can’t breathe, when will he ever be able to breathe again.  
Jimin is looking at him, looking in his eyes.  
  
He doesn’t have time to say anything before the pain turns his stomach upside down and he has to throw up, Seokjin helps him to the bathroom and he vomits in the toilet, crying at the same time as Seokjin pats his back. Yoongi sits on the bathroom floor for 20 minutes with Seokjin, crying and vomiting and crying some more. When Seokjin helps Yoongi back to the kitchen the others are gone with only a note from Namjoon on the table  
 _ **“We’ll talk to Jimin, you handle Yoongi the best among us anyway”**_ _The fuck_ Seokjin thinks but agrees and starts cooking hangover soup as he does his best to understand what the younger boy is saying between the crying and cursing.  
  
 **Hyung, what the fuck am I supposed to do? I don’t know what this fucking pain is!** Yoongi cries, hitting his chest right above the heart with his fist and he looks completely broken. The older one sighs and placed a bowl of soup in front of Yoongi and a hand on his shoulder, sitting down beside him.  
 **It’s love, Yoongi. You’re in love.** Seokjin tries with a smile on his face but with a serious tone in his voice.  
 **How come you can tell when I’m in love when I can’t!?** Yoongi bursts into tears again and his voice breaks  
 **How does it show! I don’t fucking get it!  
Believe me, I’ve never seen it as clearly as I see it in you. What I don’t get is how you still don’t know!** Yoongi flinches at Seokjins sudden outburst.  
 **But getting drunk won’t solve it. What happened with Jimin last night?** he asks, softer this time. Only hearing his name made Yoongis heart ache.  
  
 **I tried! He wouldn’t listen! He hates me! I’m just a pathetic loser, why would he like me!** Yoongi cursed himself and cries. _Again.  
_ **No you’re not and you don’t know that! Jimin does like you, a lot!** Yoongi looked at Seokjin with big teary eyes.  
 **W-what?** Seokjin rolled his eyes.  
 **Did you even ask him or are you just assuming?** Yoongi could not understand what the older boy was talking about, there was no way Jimin liked him back!  
 **He said so himself last night. He didn’t want to know he said.** Yoongi hulked but Seokjin just shook his head  
 **Doesn’t mean that he hates you.  
** _True_ , Yoongi realizes.  
  
  
Jimin tries to protest as he is dragged out of the dorm by Namjoon and the others, leaving a hurt Yoongi behind but without much success. He doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to leave Yoongi broken and crying when he does so because of him. The boys drag him to a café close to the dorm and orders coffee to the five of them but Jimin doesn’t want coffee, Jimin only wants Yoongi. He whines and cries but the other boys just sit him down in a corner and look at him.  
 **What?** he asks, annoyed, because Yoongi is in pain, why does he have to sit here, being stared at.  
 **We need to talk. About Yoongi.** Now Jimin is the one who’s staring.  
 **I know already! He hates me! Why do I have to talk to you!** Jimin almost yells, he’s so exhausted and hurt he just wants to cry himself to sleep.  
 **But you don’t know!** Hoseok protests  
 **Yoongi doesn’t hate you! He tried to talk to you last night but ran away because he thought you hated him** Namjoon explains it like Seokjin had explained it to him earlier.  
 **It’s true that you hurt him when you didn’t listen but he does definitely not hate you  
  
** _Oh.  
_ Jimin is confused. He doesn’t really remember what happened last night. He remembers Jungkooks question, _fucking Jungkook,_ but after that it’s blurry.  
What did he say to Yoongi? Did Yoongi say something? Jimin is getting a headache  
 **I don’t remember anything** he sobs in a whisper.  
 **And you’re not even the one who got drunk  
Too snappy, Jungkook** Namjoon says when Jimin starts crying even more.  
 **  
We don’t know all that happened but this is what Seokjin said: You and Yoongi love each other but are too dumb to realize it. When Jungkook asked that stupid-ass question you both freaked out and misunderstood each other for hating the other. You started crying, not listening to what Yoongi had to say and Yoongi got drunk.  
  
** Jimin didn’t know what to say. The short briefing of last night didn’t quite sink in. Yes, Jimin had cried, not listening to what Yoongi had said and yes, Yoongi got drunk. _But what? Love each other?_ Jimin does love Yoongi but _what the fuck?_ Could it really be possible that Yoongi loved him too? Slightly hopefully Jimin looks at the others  
 **He does?** he asks shyly and smile when they just nod, also smiling.  
  
  
Yoongi is laying in his bed that now smells good of Jimin. Thoughts running through his head and he’s still dizzy and slightly nauseous but Jimins scent is comforting and he tears up a little on the thought of Jimin.  
 **Hyung, where is he?** he whispers through the hulks.  
 **He’s out with the others. They would talk to him.** Seokjin answers quietly from where he’s sitting on the other side of the bed, petting Yoongi hair softly.  
 **I have to see him. Now.  
I’ll call Namjoon** Seokjin gets up and calls, Yoongi listens to the older ones’ voice from the living room.  
 **No, it’s fine. He wants to see Jimin he said. Yes, please hurry, he’s a mess.  
They’ll be back soon.** Seokjin says as he comes back and looks at the broken boy who’s lying in bed crying.  
 **He wants to see you too, Namjoon said.** Seokjin smiles, trying to encourage Yoongi. Yoongi feels completely destroyed and exhausted from the heartache and crying but hearing that Jimin wants to see him gives him a little more energy, _maybe I won’t die from a broken heart after all_ he thinks and scoffs, tears pouring out.  
  
  
Jimin feels slightly better, he’s not bawling his eyes out anymore. The others keep telling him that Yoongi loves him but it’s not until Namjoon hangs up on Seokjin and smiling says that Yoongi wants to see him that dares to believe them and his heart starts beating again. The boys get up without finishing the coffee and hurries back to the dorm.  
When they stand in front of the door Jungkook looks at Jimin  
 **You ready?** _No._ Jimin will never be ready but _the hell, lets’ get it over with.  
_ They open the door and Jimin can feel his heart speeding uncontrollably, the scent of Yoongi hits him and a sudden wave of comfort wraps him up and makes him soft and almost happy.  
  
  
Yoongi is sitting on his bed, he can hear the other boys open the door and step in, muffled voices talk from kitchen. He gets up, heart beating fast because that’s Jimins voice, no doubt.  
He stands in the door looking at the six other boys but only seeing Jimin, short and cute among the others and he’s so in love.  
 **Jimin** The name sounds like a blessing in his ears and all the boys look at Yoongi.  
  
  
Jimin turns to the voice so fast he gets dizzy, it’s hoarse and low but it’s Yoongi, _his Yoongi._ He stares at the older boy for a second before he breaks into a shy smile and takes a few steps towards him, not breaking the eye contact even for a second. They stand so close Jimin can hear Yoongis breaths and he smiles at Jimin.  
Jimin follows Yoongi into their room and closes the door slightly after them, the other boys standing like frozen, smiling idiots in the kitchen.  
  
Yoongi sits down on his bed and Jimin on his own, not wanting to get too close before they sort stuff out. Yoongi just sits there for a while, looking at Jimin with that intense gaze that makes Jimin tremble, there’s something else in his eyes too, something Jimin can’t distinguish. Jimin takes a deep breath and starts  
 **Hyung, I’m sorry for not listening to you last night. What I really wanted to say-  
  
I love you** Yoongi cuts Jimin off suddenly. Jimin is looking at the older boy who breaks out in tears as he talks.  
 **I love you so fucking much Jimin, I can’t believe I didn’t know. I should’ve realized earlier. I love you please forgive me for hurting you!** This time Yoongi is the one being cut off.  
By Jimins lips. Jimin’s pressing his lips against Yoongis.  
Jimin had moved so fast from his bed to stand hovering over Yoongi that the older boy hadn’t realized it until Jimin had lifted his chin up a little and pressed a kiss on his lips.  
At first Yoongi was frozen by the sudden act but softened up and opened his mouth slightly for Jimin to enter. Jimin moved his hand from Yoongis chin to play with his hair instead. The touch sent shivers through Yoongis body and he moaned into Jimins mouth.  
  
Jimin could still taste mint, probably toothpaste he thought as he pulled away and sat down beside Yoongi, still with his hand playing with his hair.  
 **Hyung, I love you too** Jimin said smiling and looked at Yoongi who was confused but also smiling.  
 **I’m sorry for not listening to you last night. I thought you didn’t love me back.** Jimin explains, still blushing from the kiss. Yoongi sits quiet and blushing for a while and Jimin panics again before he breaks out in giggles and pets Jimin hair.  
 **Seokjin was right. We are kind of dumb aren’t we?** and Jimin starts laughing too  
 **Yes we are. Fucking stupid  
  
  
** Seokjin is leaning on the kitchen counter, biting his nail. _What are those two doing in there?_ The other boys are standing around, quietly waiting for some kind of reaction from Yoongis and Jimins room. Not until they hear someone giggling from in there they dare to breathe again. They are alive and seem to have come to an understanding since they’re both laughing now. The others curiously peek inside the room where Yoongi and Jimin are sitting on Yoongis bed together laughing and hugging, totally unaware of the others looking, Yoongi cups Jimins cheeks and places a kiss on his forehead. **OMG there are children watching!** Seokjin blurts out and covers Jungkooks eyes.  
 **Don’t worry, hyung. Jungkook knows how to kiss** Taehyung says, still looking at Yoongi and Jimin curiously.  
 **The actual fuck you mean with that!** Seokjin almost yells but Taehyung and Jungkook just laugh.  
 **That’s it. You’re both grounded.** Everybody laughs.  
  
Later at night Yoongi and Jimin push their beds together and cuddle up under the blankets. They lay facing each other, Jimin snuggled up in under Yoongis chin and the older boys arms around his waist. Jimin places a little kiss on Yoongis shoulder and Yoongi kisses the top of Jimins head as an answer and just like that they fall asleep.  
They both know now.  
 _Park Jimin loves Min Yoongi and Min Yoongi is deeply in love with Park Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's it for today! I don't know if this fic is good but since some people do read it I suppose it could be worse lol  
> I can't believe Jungkook though, what a feisty one, even got me shook haha  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. It's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin are in love and happy. Taehyung and Jungkook thinks they've been sneaky but Seokjin knows everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is a mostly fluffy filler where we get to understand what's going on between Taekook.  
> Also Taekook smut! I'll give you a trigger warning! ;)  
> Yoonmin is Fluffy!  
> Thank you for reading!

_Friday 18th November 2016 9AM_  
  
Jimin is laying awake in bed, looking out the window where the sun is shining and the leaf’s on the tree right outside the window are shaking in the chilly autumn breeze. Jimin is happy. Happy because Yoongis arms are wrapped around his waist and he can feel the older boys soft breaths in the back of his neck, he’s still sleeping.  
Jimin shifts a little, he doesn’t want to leave but the urge to pee is too strong.  
 **Hyung? I have to pee** he giggles as he tries to remove Yoongis arms. Yoongi grunts a little  
 **Damn you’re loud so early in the morning. Make it fast, I’m not done cuddling you.  
  
** With a fluttering heart Jimin hurries to the bathroom, passing the kitchen where Seokjin is already up cooking breakfast. When he’s done peeing he stops at the kitchen, not able to resist the yummy smell of food.  
 **Sleep well?** Seokjin asks, smiling at Jimin who’s obviously happy.  
 **Yes!** Jimin answers and hurries back to Yoongi. He looks at Yoongi who’s still sleeping and places a kiss on his cheek to wake him up.  
 **Hyung, breakfast is ready.** Yoongi opens one eye and looks at Jimin and before he can react Yoongi pulls him in for a deep morning-breath kiss.  
 **But I want to cuddle** Yoongi whines when he pulls away. Jimin is blushing by the sudden kiss but giggles at Yoongi  
 **I’m hungry, hyung.** After some more whining and kissing Yoongi agrees to get up, the other boys already sitting at the table when Yoongi and Jimin come into the kitchen holding hands.  
  
All the other, except Jungkook and Taehyung. Yoongi and Jimin sit down at the table, still holding hands.  
 **Where are Jungkook and Taehyung?** Jimin asks, shivering a little when Yoongi plays with his hair.  
 **No idea.** Namjoon says, not able to take his eyes of the two. **But you two look happy.** He smirks. Yoongi glares at him  
 **You’ll have to get used to this now** he says as he turns Jimins head to look in his eyes and kisses him on the lips, laughing when Namjoon turns away, blushing.  
  
All of a sudden Jungkook and Taehyung come running out of their room, looking nervous and flustered and sit down at the table without a word.  
 **And what the fuck did you two do? You look guilty as fuck.** Seokjin eyes the two boys who blush even more now.  
 **Don’t say we have another new-born couple here.** He teases and the older boys laugh at the two blushing youngest.  
 **Really?!** Hoseok asks when the two just sit there staring at the food without a word.  
 **Hyung, teach me how to tell stuff like that.  
It’s a mothers sixth sense.** He laughs and they start eating.  
  
After finishing the awkward breakfast Seokjin turns to Jungkook and Taehyung  
 **So, how long have the two of you been dating?** And everybody look curiously at them until Jungkook clears his throat.  
 **Uhm, since October…** Jungkook smiles a shyly at Taehyung who’s holding his hand.  
 **Yes hyungs! Jungkook finally accepted my love! We have been dating for a month without you knowing!** Taehyung laughs and kisses a shy and whining Jungkook. The others stare for 15 seconds before they start giggling and teasing the two.  
  
 _  
Thursday 6th October 2016 flashback to a night in Taekooks room  
  
_ Taehyung and Jungkook are lying in their beds at night talking about Yoongi and Jimin.  
 **Do you think they’ll ever start dating, hyung?** Jungkook asks.  
 **They should, they are so obviously in love.** Taehyung says, yawning and turning to look at Jungkook in his bed.  
 **Are you worried about Jimin?  
At first I was but I think Yoongi would treat him well.** Jungkook says and turn to face Taehyung. The two lie there looking at each other for a while before Jungkook asks  
  
 **Hyung, have you ever been in love?  
Yes. I am.** He answers like it’s nothing special and looks at Jungkook.  
 **W-what? Really? Anyone I know?** Jungkook asks a little curiously, slightly expecting the answer he gets yet it still surprises him.  
 **You.** Jungkook can feel his heart speed up as he blushes and looks away.  
 **H-hyung…** he stutters  
 **It’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I still love you.** Taehyung explains softly with a smile on his lips.  
 **But I do** Jungkook whispers barely hearable but Taehyung still shines up into a giant smile.  
 **Really?!** He almost screams  
 **Yes. I love you too** Jungkook whispers shyly and Taehyung jumps of his bed and dives in under Jungkook blanket before the younger can protest. Jungkook whines a little but turns to face Taehyung and puts his arms around him, trying to kiss him on the cheek but Taehyung turns his head a little and the kiss lands on his lips instead. Jungkook gets shy again but when Taehyung kisses back he lets go and falls into it.  
The two fall asleep cuddling in Jungkooks tiny bed.  
  
 _  
Friday 18th November 2016 back in the kitchen  
  
_ The five boys listen curiously as Jungkook and Taehyung tell them about how it all happened. After they finish Seokjin turn to Namjoon  
 **I told you they were dating. You owe me 10 bucks.** Taehyung looks surprised at Seokjin who smirks at him. Ignoring Seokjin and Namjoon bickering about money Yoongi turns to Jungkook and says with a serious tone  
 **Thank you for taking care of Jimin. I will treat him well.** Jungkook smiles and nods. Namjoon unwillingly hands Seokjin 10$  
 **Two clingy couples, how do I survive?** He whines but laughs when Seokjin hits him  
 **Don’t worry, you have me and Hoseok.** He laughs and gives him a flying kiss to which Namjoon cringes.  
  
  
That afternoon the boys sat on the couch watching movies and cuddling, Yoongi was lying on his back with Jimin on top of him, resting his head on Yoongis chest and the older one wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Taehyung was spooning with Jungkook on the other couch and three other boys were sitting in the armchairs.  
Yoongi and Taehyung were already snoring 5 minutes into the first movie. Jimin can hear Yoongis heartbeat and soft breaths where he is lying and can’t help but smile, he is so fucking happy he wants this to last forever. He lifts his head a little and looks at Yoongis cute face and pokes his cheek just because he can.  
The older boy grunts a little opening his eyes and smiles when he sees Jimin, _his Jimin,_ smile at him. Yoongi cups his hands around Jimins cheeks and gives him a kiss.  
  
 **You just always have to wake me up, do you?** He murmurs and giggles when Jimin starts blushing.  
 **As your boyfriend I require your attention.** he says shyly and Yoongi can feel a fluttering feeling in his stomach, _Boyfriend. Oh My God Yes.  
_ **Get a room.** Namjoon complains from where he is sitting, trying to concentrate on the movie. Completely ignoring Namjoon and the other laughing boys Yoongi looks at the younger boy  
  
 **Okay baby, how about we ditch these other suckers and go on a date then?** Jimin blushes at the pet name, and buries his face on Yoongis neck when the boys stare in shock, obviously also taken aback by the unusually soft Yoongi.  
 **Okay, hyung.** Jimin whispers in the older ones’ neck.  
  
 **Oh, hyung can we join, we could go on a double-date!** Taehyung blurts out, suddenly wide awake and excited.  
 **I swear to fucking God if you two follow us it will be the end of you.** Yoongi warns, getting a **Language, Yoongi** warning from Seokjin. Taehyung looks slightly hurt but forgets it when Jungkook turns around to face him and gives him a kiss.  
  
 **Language my ass. When do you ever?** He scoffs when Seokjin glares at him. Yoongi and Jimin gets up to get ready for their first date. _First date._ Jimin giggles to himself, he’s so in love!  
 **Hyung, don’t you think we should put on some prettier clothes when it’s our first date?** Jimin looks at his sweatpants and the hoodie, _Yoongis hoodie,_ that he’s wearing. He looks questioning at Yoongi who is already on his way to put on shoes and a jacket.  
 **No, you’re gorgeous no matter what you wear.** Yoongi smirks at Jimin who is smiling shyly as he puts on his shoes and jacket _God he’s pretty.  
_ **When will you be back? Should I save some dinner for you guys?** Seokjin asks from his chair without removing his eyes from the movie. Yoongi takes Jimins hand and shouts a quick **No, we’ll eat out** before pulling Jimin with him out the door.  
  
The five other boys look after them surprised by their speed before turning back to the TV.  
  
  
Taehyung and Jungkook lay on the couch facing each other and kissing through the whole movie and Namjoon has to warn them when he sees Taehyungs hand travel in under Jungkooks shirt  
 **Keep your hand where I can see them or go to your room I swear to God if you do something gross!!  
Why so serious?** Jungkook smirks and pulls Taehyung with him to their room.  
  
!SMUT!  
  
Jungkook is lying on his back, pinned to the bed under Taehyung and the older boy is kissing and moaning into his mouth  
 **You're so beautiful** he murmurs. Jungkooks hands are under Taehyungs shirt, scratching his back in pleasure when the older boy grinds down against his hardening length. Taehyung moves his hands down from Jungkooks hair, over his chest and in under his shirt. He moves away from Jungkooks lips and kisses his chin and neck, the younger ones’ back arches back when he hits a sensitive spot and he moans out Taehyungs name. Taehyung smirks at the needy boy  
 **God, you’re so sensitive** he growls and kisses Jungkooks belly, moving down toward his pants and now obvious boner. He pulls down Jungkooks pants, only leaving the underwear and caresses his thighs before he kisses the top of Jungkooks member through the fabric. The younger boy grinds his hips for more friction as Taehyung continues to lick and suck.  
  
Taehyung removes the underwear completely and takes the whole length in his mouth, Jungkook almost shouts at the sensation and grabs Taehyungs hair. The older boy moans which sends vibrations through Jungkooks cock and up his spine. Jungkook is impatiant, he wants Taehyung to fuck him  already.  
He sits up and takes of his shirt, baring his toned abs. He pulls of Taehyung shirt too and leans on one hand, stroking the older boys back with his other hand as Taehyung keeps sucking  
 **H-hyung, you’re so good** Jungkooks head falls back in a loud moan. Taehyung pulls away with a wet sound and pushes Jungkook back to the mattress with a kiss.  
  
Jungkook is stronger than Taehyung and flips the two over easily and growls a **my turn** in Taehyungs ear and nibbles on his lower lip. Taehyung looks amused at Jungkook as the younger strokes over his boner and struggles a little before he can get his pants off. Jungkook eyes the naked boy hungrily for a second before he bends down to suck at his hard dick. The older boy moans out loud with Jungkooks lips around his member, working up and down.  
Taehyung feels Jungkook finger at his opening, still sucking as his finger goes in and Taehyung lets out a whine, Jungkook looks up at Taehyung but continues to work him open when their eyes meet and Taehyung nod that it’s okay.  
Jungkook ads a finger and his tongue and Taehyung moan even louder. Suddenly Jungkook pulls off completely and bends forward to suck at Taehyungs lips, the younger boys holding his own length at Taehyungs opening and carefully pushes it in. Taehyung arches back and moans Jungkooks name when the younger boy starts pumping into him, first slowly but speeds up and growls when Taehyung closes around him.  
  
Jungkook sucks at Taehyungs neck as he pounds into his frame and groans when he feels the heat in his stomach and the climax gets closer, he speeds up even more and Taehyung breaths are heavy and he moans when Jungkook hits just the right spot Shit Kookie, I’m so close he kisses Jungkooks shoulder, his arms and legs wrapped around the younger boys. Jungkook moans and pounds deeper in and gives up a loud growl as he comes into Taehyung and the older boy tightens his grip around Jungkook and grinds up towards him when he comes with a loud moan. Jungkook gives it a few more pumps before he pulls out and falls down next to Taehyung, hugging him and giving him a kiss.  
  
The two lie there spooning under the covers until Taehyung fall asleep.  
 **I love you, hyung** Jungkook whispers to Taehyung before he too falls asleep.  
  
  
Yoongi and Jimin roam the streets in Gangnam, eating fishcake and spicy rice cake from street-food stands before going to a coffee shop for desert. Yoongi doesn’t let go of Jimins hand even once since it’s cold and his baby can’t have cold hand.   
  
They order chocolate cake and coffee and Yoongi keeps looking at Jimin until he blushes  
 **What is it, hyung?** Jimin asks. His heart is going wild in his chest, that intense gaze from Yoongi still makes him weak. Yoongi just smiles and takes a sip of his coffee  
 **Nothing. I’m just admiring my baby, thinking how fucking much I love you.** Yoongis eyes sparkle, so full of love as he smiles that cute gummy smile.  
 **I love you too, hyung!** Jimin giggles and leans over to give Yoongi a peck on the cheek. Yoongi loves spending time with Jimin and he is so happy. Happier than he’s been in a long time, maybe ever.   
  
Until a thought pops up and he shivers from the cold lump in his stomach. _His parents._ He hasn’t thought about his parents since last Christmas when all the boys had went home except Jimin who had been worried about Yoongi being alone.  
  
Jimin panics when he sees Yoongis face go pale and tears fill his eyes.  
 **Hyung, what’s wrong?** He asks with a trembling voice. Yoongi looks up at Jimin who is also tearing up at this point.  
 **I just.** He swallows, it hurts to say but he has to. Jimin is his boyfriend and they have to be honest with each other.  
 **My parents.** Yoongi looks at Jimin who is also going pale with a concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows. Yoongi continues  
 **They would never accept me being in love with a boy.** The words sound heavy but Jimin just nod understanding.  
 **So. What do we do?** He asks and it sounds like he doesn’t really want to know, as if he was scared of the answer.  
  
 **I love you Jimin and I’ll never let my parents ruin that.** Yoongi smiles assuring but Jimin isn’t convinced. He is very serious when he talks  
 **Hyung. I love you too but you can’t just never see your parents again. I couldn’t live with the guilt if you lost your parents because of me.** Jimins tears start flowing  
 **I know all too well what it feels like to lose a parent.** Yoongi swallows his tears and moves over to sit beside the hulking boy and puts an arm around him.  
  
 **I know Jimin and I’m sorry for that but if my parents can’t accept me for who I am I don’t need them. You shouldn’t feel guilty for that.** Yoongi lifts up Jimins chin and kisses him deeply until Jimin opens his mouth and kisses back. He pulls away and looks at Jimin whose eyes are red from the tears.  
 **We can get through this together okay?** Jimin nods and chuckles a little  
 **What a first date.** He wipes his tears away and smiles.  
 **  
Do that again though.** Jimin giggles  
 **Do what?** Yoongi growls with his low and husky voice and smirks when he pulls Jimin closer.  
 **Kiss me** but Yoongi is already biting at Jimins lower lip and Jimin lets out a surprised whine. His whole body shiver and he moves his hand to play with Yoongis hair. The older boy taste of chocolate and mint and his hands are warm, one around Jimins waist, tugging on Jimins shirt and the other on his thigh, dangerously high up.  
  
Panting and blushing Jimin pulls away and Yoongi looks displeased.  
 **Hyung, we’re in public** he says and looks around the coffee shop where all the other costumers are staring at the two.  
 **Wanna go home?** Yoongis breath is warm against Jimins skin and his voice low when he whispers in Jimins ear and kisses his neck, giving him goose bumps and Jimin feels a slight twitch in his pants but he can’t bring himself to agree because the thought of Yoongis parents is still lingering and it makes Jimin uneasy.  
  
 **Hyung,** he giggles and kisses Yoongi on the cheek **not on the first date.** Yoongi looks surprised at Jimin but cups his warm hands around Jimins cheeks and kisses his forehead with a smile.  
 **Okay, baby. So what do you want to do now?**  
Let’s go home where we can talk more in private.  
Jimin pulls a confused Yoongi with him back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! In the next chapters it will get angsty again, worse than before I'd say!  
> Sorry for the shitty smut, I'm on my way to hell, I know!  
> Thank you for reading! I'll update soon again, love y'all!


	8. No son of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin decide to ask Jimins mom for advice on how to handle Yoongis parents. It goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> In this chapter the angst takes off again, worse this time(at least I think this is much worse than before)  
> Here it gets violent too, I'll give a trigger wrning but I'd recommend reading it because it's important stuff!  
> Enjoy!

_Friday 18th November 2016 Back at the dorm_  
  
When Yoongi and Jimin get back to the dorm the awkward atmosphere hits them in the face. Taehyung and Jungkook are nowhere to be seen, Seokjin and Hoseok are still watching movies but on a much higher volume and Namjoon is gone.  
**How was your date?** Seokjin asks looking stiff and flustered.  
**What happened here?** Yoongi ignores the older ones question and looks around.  
**Where are the others?**  
They… are…. Hoseok stutters, not knowing how to explain  
**Fucking** Namjoon fills in nonchalantly. He’s coming out of the kitchen with headphones around his collar. Yoongi and Jimin stares, first at Namjoon and then Taehyungs and Jungkooks closed bedroom door before they break out in laugh.  
**I totally support their and your relationships but miss me with that gay sex, will you?** Namjoon is very serious when he talks but the other boys can’t help but lauch.  
**Loud?** Jimin asks giggling and nods towards the closed door.  
**Yep**. Seokjin says without taking his eyes off the TV.  
  
  
All the boys except Taehyung and Jungkook sat down in the kitchen to discuss what to do with Yoongis parents, Yoongi tried to protest, telling the others that he could handle it but gave up when Jimin explained the situation and the others started brainstorming. He didn’t say much himself, only sat there admiring Jimin and listening to the others.  
**I thought that I could call my mom, she’s supportive and… What are you smiling about?** Jimin blushes and stops talking when he sees Yoongi smirking at him.  
**You. Can’t I admire my baby?** Jimin starts giggling and blushes even more.  
**It’s disturbing, concentrate please.** Jimin giggles and gives Yoongi a kiss. The other three boys giggle too  
**I think you both need to concentrate. I agree with Jimin though.** Namjoon looks at Jimin **Talk to your mom, she’d understand.**  
  
While Jimin calls his mom Taehyung and Jungkook appears in the kitchen looking drowsy and messy, they sit down at the table, avoiding eye contact with the other boys who just smirk at them.  
**What are you doing?** Taehyung asks without looking up, slightly blushing.  
**We’re helping Yoongi and Jimin with a problem.** Seokjin answers, ignoring the awkward atmosphere.  
**What problem?** Jungkook looks up with big eyes. Yoongi sounds calm when he looks the youngest in the eyes and says  
**My parents are homophobic.**  
Oh.  
  
Jimin comes back to the kitchen with his phone still to his ear  
**Hyung, mom is asking if it’s possible for us to come to Busan before we have to go back to work on Monday.** _In-laws._ Yoongi feels his heart speed up in his chest and he stares at Jimin for a second before answering  
**Uhm, sure. Why not, we can do that.** He smiles at Jimin who giggles and goes back to the phone call  
**Mom, he said yes! I’ll call again when I know more! Love you, mom!** Jimin comes skipping back into the kitchen and sits down with Yoongi, giving him a kiss as he keeps giggling. Yoongi automatically puts a hand around his waist and pulls him up in his lap  
**Why are you so happy all of a sudden?** He smirks and gives him a kiss. The other boys grin at them teasingly.  
**You’re going to love my mom, she’s the best person in the world!** Jimin almost yell and hugs Yoongi.  
**How about we go first thing tomorrow?** Yoongi smiles at the hyper boy.  
**Really?! Yes, let’s go! I’ll give mom a text!** Jimin jumps up and runs around excited and Yoong looks after him fondly. He is slightly nervous about meeting Jimins mom but doesn’t tell him that, whoever gave birth to the boy he loves must be a good person Yoongi smiles to himself. Yoongi and Jimin pack a bag each with stuff they might need for tomorrow, they don’t really need a lot since they can’t be there for long, just necessities while Seokjin cooks instant noodles for the boys.  
After eating and talking some more about tomorrow the boys go to sleep, Yoongis arms wrapped around Jimin and his soft breaths in the back of his neck as he falls asleep. Jimin lays awake for a while, too excited about Yoongi meeting his mom to find peace. He thinks about how natural he and Yoongi are together, everything they do just comes automatically, as if it had always been that way. He giggles slightly when he realizes that that must mean that they are soulmates, after a while though he starts feeling drowsy and so he also falls asleep.  
  
  
_Saturday 19th November 2016 Early morning_  
  
Yoongi is the first one to wake up, he feels Jimins body pressed against his, warm, and his breaths are soft as he sleeps. He opens his eyes slightly and looks at the boy, he’s just so cute Yoongi smiles and kisses the back of his neck. Jimin stirs and whines as Yoongi keeps kissing his neck and moves up to his cheek until he wakes up. Jimin turns to face Yoongi and buries his head in Yoongis chest as the older boy wraps his arms around him.  
**Morning.** Yoongis voice is low and raspy and Jimin looks up to kiss Yoongi.  
**Morning, hyung.** The two cuddle for a while before getting up, when they finish washing up and going out to the kitchen Seokjin is already there, making lunchboxes for them.  
**Come eat. I packed lunch for you too.** Seokjins chirps. Yoongi and Jimin sit down to eat, amused by the oldest boys good mood.  
  
The other boys are still sound asleep when Jimin and Yoongi say goodbye to Seokjin and get out into the cold and dark dawn. They hold hands as they make their way to the trainstation, Yoongi pulls Jimin closer when the younger boy shivers. It takes them almost 20 minutes to get to the station, both freezing when they arrive. They buy the tickets to Busan from the ticket-automat and sit down to wait for the train.  
**Are you nervous?** Jimin looks curiously at Yoongi. It’s no use lying to Jimin.  
**A little.** Yoongi smiles **But I have you so it’s okay.** He gives Jimin a peck on the cheek and they both giggle.  
**You’ll be fine.** They get on the train and sit down at their seats, Jimin at the window seat and Yoongi beside him. Jimin falls asleep before the train even leaves Seoul, leaning his head on Yoongis shoulder but Yoongi sits awake the whole way to Busan, he can’t sleep, being nervous about meeting Jimins mom.  
It takes about 3 hours from Seoul to Busan and Jimin sleeps the whole way. Yoongi pokes Jimins cheek to wake him up when they arrive and the two get off, it’s still cold outside but the sun is up now and they breathe in the fresh air. They take the bus from the station to Jimins home where his mom is waiting for them at the front door.  
  
**Jiminie-baby!** She smiles and gives Jimin a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to Yoongi.  
**Hello, nice to meet you! I’m Jimins mom and you must be Yoongi. I’ve heard so much about you!** She greets Yoongi with a big smile and pulls him in for an unexpected hug. Her embrace is warm and comforting, her smile is so soft and happy and her scent is sweet just like Jimin. It’s something Yoongi has never experienced before and it makes him sad for some reason, he thinks about his own mother who never hugged him or smiled at him and the tears burn behind his eyelids.  
**Hello, I’m Min Yoongi. Nice to meet you too Mrs Park.** He greets her with a bow after she releases him from her hug and she giggles at his good manners. It sounds just like Jimins giggles and Yoongi can’t help but chuckle too.  
They go inside where Jimin takes out Seokjins lunchboxes and gives to his mom and while she heats them up Jimin and Yoongi take a tour in the house. It’s not a big house but very cosy, there are lots of pictures of the family and they all look so happy in them.  
**This is my dad.** Jimin shows Yoongi a picture of a man who resembles Jimin, he looks old but happy and he’s holding both Jimin and his mom in his embrace. It reminds Yoongi about his own family, how completely opposite they are. Yoongis father and mother never took pictures or held him like that. They were always cold towards not only Yoongi but each other and Yoongi feels a big lump in his chest.  
**You look so happy together.** Yoongi smiles with tears in his eyes and swallows a hulk. Jimin looks concerned at Yoongi and hugs him when the tears start flowing. Jimin is crying too as he strokes Yoongis back and comforts him, he looks at Yoongis face, hulking and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
**Hyung, what’s wrong?** Jimins voice is soft.  
**It’s just. I never had that.** He hulks and buries his face in the younger boys neck and it breaks Jimins heart to see Yoongi like this. Jimin kisses the top of Yoongis head and comforts him until he stops crying.  
**Let’s eat!** Jimins mom yell from the kitchen and the two wipe their tears before joining her for lunch.  
**Did you two cry?** She looks worried and asks as soon as they sit down, _of course she notices, she’s a mother._ Yoongi thinks. Jimin just laughs it off and they start eating.  
  
**Can I just say how happy I am that Jimin has you, Yoongi. All since his dad passed away he’s been a little down but after he met you he seems so much happier.** She smiles at Yoongi and strokes his cheek, her hand is so soft and comforting.  
**I’m very happy to have met him too. He’s wonderful.** Yoongi smiles, making Jimin blush and his mom giggle. **Yes he is.**  
She smiles and continues  
**But he told me about your parents over the phone. I’m very sorry to hear about it.** She looks straight at Yoongi with her kind eyes and Yoongi almost tears up again. The three discuss the matter for a long time, Yoongi finds it easy to talk to Jimins mom and after they finish the meal they have a plan. Yoongi and Jimin are going to visit Daegu. _Today._  
  
Jimin and Yoongi lay on Jimins bed in his room after lunch, Yoongi hasn’t talked to his parents since he moved to Seoul over a year ago, his fathers last words for him lingers in his head _no son of mine._ The pain in Yoongis chest is slowly increasing at the thought of his mother and father. He feels Jimins hands on his cheeks and realizes that he’s crying again.  
**I don’t know if I can do this Jimin.** He hulks  
**We have to. It’s fine, I’m with you.** Jimin smiles and wipes his tears. When they sit on the train again, Jimins moms words lingering in their heads _Remember that no matter what happens, I’ll always be here for you two._ It takes less than an hour to get from Busan to Daegu but for Yoongi it feels like an eternity, an eternity of hell.  
He’s nervous, heart beating too fast and cold sweat running down his shirt. The lump in his chest is big and painful and he’s straight up terrified for what’s about to happen. Jimin is holding his hand, comforting him but he knows that the younger boy is nervous too.  
Yoongi has never told anyone about his parent, sure he told Jimin and the other boys a little but not even they know everything.  
  
  
Jimin remembers what Yoongi had told him about his parents. How they never supported Yoongi, never cared about his dreams, always being strict and cold towards him and even hitting him if he did something wrong. They had never shown love and affection for their son and Jimin felt like crying when he thought about what Yoongi must have gone through with them.  
Yoongi was scared of his parents and that made Jimin worry because Yoongi was never scared of anything.  
When they arrive in Daegu Yoongis face is pale and his eyes filled with tears. They walk hand in hand to Yoongis house and stand in front of the door for a while. Jimin holds Yoongis hand firmly when he feels him tremble.  
**Let’s get it over with, hyung.** Jimin smiles encouraging and they knock on the door.  
  
!Violence! The woman who opens the door looks coldly at them, no smile, no tears, just an empty expression.  
**What are you doing here?** She looks at Yoongi and he feels like crying, his heart twists in his chest.  
**Mother.** He chokes the hulks and tries to smile but it just looks uncomfortable and Jimin can feel Yoongis cold but sweaty hand in his.  
**I-I’m home.** Jimins heart breaks seeing Yoongi like this, he’s so small and vulnerable in front of the woman who doesn’t seem to give a shit about her son. The woman looks at Yoongi and a man appears behind her. He is old and looks strict, scary even and Jimin feels Yoongi freeze up completely. The man eyes Yoongi and Jimin in disgust and sounds extremely cold  
  
**What made you think you can come back here?** The words slap Yoongi in the face and his heart breaks right there, tears flowing uncontrollably but the two just stare at him without moving.  
**Mother, father…** Yoongi hulks barely hearably  
**Who is this?** Yoongis father asks and points at Jimin. Yoongi panics, he just wants to sink through the ground, the disgusted glares hurts so, why can’t they love him like Jimins mom loves Jimin. _Why can’t they love their son?_  
  
**J-Jimin. He is my boyfriend.** Yoongi stutters and tries to look at them but can’t because they don’t love him, he can see it in their eyes.  
The slap was expected but its’ strength still took Yoongi with surprise. His cheek burns and he stumbles back from the impact. Jimin takes a step back and looks shocked and terrified from Yoongi to his father. The next slap is even harder and Yoongi falls to ground and blanks out for a second.  
He doesn’t have time to react before his father grabs his hair and pulls him back up and slaps him again. And again, again and again.  
  
**I didn’t raise a fucking gay whore you piece of shit!** Yoongi is laying in the grass, crying and pleading to his father who is standing above him, yelling and cursing.  
**You fucking bitch, you’re not my son!** Jimin panics and doesn’t know what to do, he’s just crying and yelling to Yoongis father to stop but in vain.  
  
  
Yoongi is laying under his father trying to focus his brain but it hurts so much, everything hurts and he can’t see anything for the tears.  
**Father, please** he whispers, trying to breathe but can’t and he just wants to give up when his father pulls him up by his collar and throws him to the ground again.  
**Don’t you ever dare show your face here again, I’ll fucking kill you filth!**  
He kicks Yoongi in the stomach and he lets’ out a whine when the air leaves his lungs and it hurts so much Yoongi wants to die. He spots Jimin through the tears, standing there small and scared and Yoongi breaks once again, _it hurts so fucking much!_  
Why did they have to come here? Why did Jimin have to see the through nature of his parents? He feels sorry to Jimin but goes blank again when the next kick hits him in the back.  
  
  
Jimin is both scared and angry, how can someone treat their own son like this? Yoongi is such an incredible person, he doesn’t deserve this! Yoongis father is kicking and hitting Yoongi and his mother just stands there! Jimins heart hurts so much seeing Yoongi suffer. He doesn’t know what to do, he just wants this to stop. _Why did they come here? Why did he insist when Yoongi clearly didn’t want to come,_ Jimin feels guilty  
**Stop it!** He screams through the cries and Yoongis painful whines but his father doesn’t stop. Jimin meets Yoongis eyes and the boy is completely broken. Without thinking he runs to Yoongis father and pushes him away from Yoongi who is laying in the ground, beaten up and bloody, barely breathing with tears running down his cheeks.  
He sits down beside him and puts a hand around him to lift him up in his lap. Jimin is crying and hugging Yoongi, stroking his cheeks and wiping away the blood.  
  
**I’m so sorry, hyung. It’s my fault, we shouldn’t have come here!** He cries and pets Yoongis head. The older boy lifts up a trembling hand to Jimins cheek and whispers a barely hearable  
**It’s okay, Jimin.** Yoongis parents just go back inside as if nothing happened, leaving Yoongi and Jimin crying on the ground. Jimin helps up Yoongi from the ground, keeping an arm around his waist as they walk away from the house. Yoongi can’t even stand up straight because of the pain and Jimin almost has to carry him.  
They find a mall with toilets and lock themselves in one of them. Jimin help Yoongi clean up the blood and dirty from him, both still crying when Yoongi is as clean as he’ll get and they just sit there holding each other  
Jimin pets Yoongis hair, tears quietly running down his cheeks while Yoongi is crying loudly into Jimins neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! I can't believe I make my bias go through this, I feel like a shitty fan lol just kidding, it's fiction!  
> Anyway! The next chapter will also be angsty, I'll update soon.  
> Love you!


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin get back to the dorm and go to sleep exhausted but the pain remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Okay, so the angst continues here but I also added smut, because I can lol  
> I'll give a trigger warning for the smut and for violence.  
> Enjoy!

_Saturday 19th November 2016 In Jimins moms car  
  
_ After Jimin calls his mom it took her a few hours to come and pick them up. The boys sit at a coffee shop in the mall waiting when she comes running in and wraps them both in a hug. She cups Yoongis teary cheeks in her warm hands and looks at the trembling boy. Yoongi feels like someone is choking him, he can’t breathe and it hurts so fucking much but Jimins mom is warm and comforting.  
She wipes his tears and looks at Jimin who is also crying  
 **What happened?** She sounds very worried and it hurts even more _I’m such a fucking burden_ he thinks and sobs out loud from the heartache. Jimin takes Yoongis hand and looks at his mom  
 **They…** he swallows but before he can continues his mom shushes him and gives him a hug  
 **I understand. Come on, I’ll drive you back to Seoul**. _Burden.  
_ She pulls both of them with her to the car and before they can protest they are on their way back home. They sit quietly in the car, no one says anything until they’re almost home.  
 **Yoongi**. Jimins mom sound sad. _Fucking burden_. _You deserved the beating.  
_ **I’m sorry for all this. I hope you don’t blame yourself for it though.** _Yes I do. It’s my fault for being a piece of shit.  
_ **You and Jimin are always welcome to Busan.** _I don't deserv_ _e the kindness.  
_ **Thank you Mrs Park.** He whispers but his fathers’ words linger in his head and it hurts, still hurts. Won’t stop hurting.  
 _I’ll fucking kill you filth!  
  
_ When they get back to the dorm the other boys come running to greet them and freezes when they spot the two, faces swollen and red from crying and Yoongi is leaning onto Jimin for support, clearly beaten up and in pain.  
 **What happened?!** Seokjin yells as they help Yoongi and Jimin to their room.  
 **Yoongis father** Jimin hulks, **he beat him**. Jimin cries. The boys stare at Yoongi and Jimin, not quite understanding what that meant.  
 **You mean. Like, beat for real?** Namjoon asks.  
 **Yes! For fucks sake! Can’t you see! Look at him!** Jimin screams trough the tears, it hurts to see Yoongi like this and Jimin is just so exhausted and angry. Yoongi grabs Jimins arm and pulls him into a hug to calm the boy down.  
 **It’s okay, Jimin. I’ll be fine.** He whispers but Jimin doesn’t want to calm down  
 **No it’s not okay! Yoongi he hurt you! That’s not fine for fucks sake!** He yells and tries to get out of the hug but Yoongi is holding him firmly and petting his head.  
 **Don’t yell. I’m tired, can’t you just let me hold you.** Yoongis voice is low and serious but still soft and Jimin calms down a little, wrapping his arms around Yoongi.  
  
The other boys are teary-eyed and wouldn’t want to leave them alone but does so anyway when Yoongi and Jimin promise to talk to them and explain in the morning. Yoongi feels numb, he’s been crying and hurting so much that there’s nothing left but emptiness as he lays in bed with his arms wrapped around Jimin.  
Yoongi is heartbroken but to his surprise, more because what had happened had hurt Jimin too when it should’ve only hurt himself. Yoongi was used to his parents being abusive but Jimin wasn’t and it had been a great shock for him to witness the beating.  
  
  
Jimin is exhausted and angry but he can’t bring himself to say anything because Yoongi is in pain, so fucking much pain. He pretends to be okay but Jimin knows that it’s killing him on the inside. Yoongi is laying qietly with his arms around his waist, he’s been silent for so long now, only heavy and warm breaths against Jimins neck that Jimin thought he must’ve fallen asleep when he suddenly speaks with his low and raspy voice  
 **I knew they hated me for moving to Seoul but I didn’t know it would be this extreme.** He sounds calm and tired but sad.  
 **Have they ever** Jimin swallows **beaten you like this before?** Jimin doesn’t really want to know and the answer hurts so much  
 **Yes.** Jimins tears start flowing again. How can someone do something like this to Yoongi, _his Yoongi. Their own son!  
_ Yoongi had talked about his childhood with the boys before but he never mentioned how extreme his parents had been and it breaks Jimins heart.  
  
 **Are you crying, baby?** Yoongi leans over to look at Jimins face when he hears the younger boy sniffle.  
 **Look at me, baby.** Yoongi softly turns Jimin to face him and wipes his tears. Yoongi places a soft kiss on Jimins lips and plays with the younger boys’ hair. Jimins lips are warm and soft and the younger boy opens his mouth to let Yoongi in, he tastes slightly of toothpaste and Yoongi move closer to Jimin, pushing him on his back and leans on his elbow to hover over the younger boy.  
He completely forgets his parents and the pain disappears for a moment, only capable of focusing on Jimin who’s radiating heat and comfort. Yoongi kisses deeper and the boy under him trembles when Yoongis hand travels down from his hair to his waist and tugs at his shirt.  
Jimins hands are in Yoongis hair and he whines slightly when Yoongi moves up on top of Jimin, straddling him and with his hands under his shirt as he kisses him, hungrily now.  
  
  
Jimins body responds to the weight of the older boy on top of him, touching and loving him and he’s so turned on but he can’t do this now, not after what happened. He whines and pulls away from the kiss  
 **Hyung, not now.** Yoongi look disappointed but gets off him and Jimin regrets it a little when the heat from Yoongis body disappears, leaving him cold and aroused.  
 **Why? What’s wrong, baby?** Yoongi looks at Jimin, knows exactly what’s wrong but doesn’t want to know, doesn’t want to be reminded of the pain.  
 **I want you, hyung. It’s just. After what happened today, I’m tired. Sorry…** he whispers.  
 **You don’t have to apologise, baby. I understand.** Yoongi smiles through the pain that returned and gives Jimin a kiss. He lays down beside Jimin again and wraps a warm hand around his waist and they fall asleep.  
  
  
Jimin wakes up in the middle of the night, Yoongi is sleeping restlessly, turning and whining with a concerned wrinkle between his eyebrows. Yoongi is usually a quiet and still sleeper so Jimin almost panics when Yoongi squeals in pain.  
  
!Violence!  
  
Yoongi and Jimin are sitting on his parents couch in the house where Yoongi grew up, he’s holding Jimin in his embrace and the younger boy trembles and lets out a hulk  
 **Hyung, I’m scared.** He whispers and Yoongi pets his head, also scared but he doesn’t let it show, has to be strong for Jimin.  
His parents are standing hovering over the two, screaming at them but Yoongi can’t hear what they’re saying, only concentrating on Jimin. Yoongis father grabs Jimins hair and pulls him of Yoongi so suddenly he only lets out a squeal and gets thrown to the floor.  
Yoongi tries to move from the couch but his mother is holding him down, he screams Jimins name but can’t move anywhere. He can only watch as his father keeps hitting Jimin, Yoongi isn’t sure if the crying and whining comes from him or Jimin.  
  
The younger boy is laying on the floor coughing up blood, trying to get up on trembling legs but can’t when Yoongis father kicks him in the stomach and the air leaves his lungs. Yoongi can’t breathe, his heart hurts and he’s crying and trying to move, just wants to run to Jimin and hold him but can’t. Jimin is laying still on the floor and Yoongi isn’t even sure if he’s breathing when his father turns away from Jimin and turns to Yoongi instead.  
His mother lets go and Yoongi tries to run to Jimin but gets caught by his father, he grabs Yoongis hair and pulls his face close to his own  
 **That’s what you get, you disgraceful gay filth!** He hisses in Yoongis ear and it sounds just like a snake.  
  
Yoongis tears are running down his cheeks and he can’t breathe, it hurts so fucking much, his eyes travel to look at Jimin who’s still not moving and Yoongi panics, screaming and trying to push away his father but he’s too strong, holding Yoongi by his hair and slapping his face with the other hand. The slap is so strong Yoongi stumbles back and lands on his ass, his whole body is aching when he tries to crawl to Jimin but gets kicked in the face by his father.  
His mind goes completely blank for a moment before he returns and the pain is shooting through his body.  
He’s laying on the floor, trying to breathe when he spots his father hovering over Jimin again, holding up his head by his hair so that Yoongi can see his face, the younger boys face is swollen and bloody. Jimin is not breathing and Yoongi screams but it only comes out as a weak whisper and his parents laugh.  
  
  
Yoongi wakes up with a scream that sounds suspiciously much like Jimins name. He sits straight up in his bed, shivering from the cold yet he’s covered in sweat. He tries to catch his breath as he looks around the room, he’s back at the dorm, in his and Jimins bed and the younger boy is standing with the other boys at the bed, looking terrified at Yoongi and Jimin is crying.  
The image of Jimin laying lifeless under his father is still clear in Yoongis head and he starts crying uncontrollably, body shaking and his whole inside is aching.  
  
  
Crying Jimin had gone to get the other boys when Yoongi started screaming in his sleep, he was too scared to do anything. He was crying into Jungkook neck with the other boys comforting him and trying to understand what had happened when they heard a squeal from Yoongi and ran to see what was going on.  
They found him sitting up in the bed, panting and shivering looking terrified when he looked up at them and started crying. Jimin sat down beside Yoongi and put a hand on his back, the other boys sat down on the bed around Yoongi.  
 **Did you have a nightmare, hyung?** Jimin asks, still crying and hugs Yoongi. The older boy leans into Jimins embrace, feeling the heat from the younger boys body is comforting and he wraps his arms around him.  
 **My parents, they…** Yoongi stutters through the tears but stops in the middle of the sentence. He doesn’t want to think about it, about Jimin being hurt like that. Jimin pets Yoongis hair and kisses the top of his head.  
 **It’s okay, I’m here. It was just a dream.** Jimin can’t get the sound of Yoongis voice out of his head, how he had literally paniced in his dream and screamed Jimins name over and over again. Jimin was terrified, he didn’t want to know what kind of dream it had been. What could possibly do this to Yoongi who is usually calm and collected, brave and not scared of anything.  
He shivers from the thought of Yoongis parents.  
  
  
 _Sunday 20th November 2016 After midnight  
  
  
_ Jimin is warm and comforting against Yoongis skin where they lay, hugging each other. Jimin is already sleeping again but Yoongi can’t even close his eyes without seeing Jimin covered in blood and his parents laughing at him. His fathers’ voice echoes in his head, mocking his pathetic filthy life and it sends trembles down his spine.  
He lays awake the whole night listening to Jimins breaths until the morning light shines in from the window and he sighs. He sits up and looks at Jimin, the younger boy is peaceful and beautiful, it comforts Yoongi to see Jimin safe and well beside him, as if he was scared thet the dream would have become reality.  
  
He gets up and goes to the toilet. The reflection in the mirror looks at him with red and swollen eyes and his lips are dry, the bruises from yesterday and the messy hair make him look wild but his expression is sad and tired. He looks at his broken self and sighs again.  
  
When he goes to the kitchen Jimin is standing there in a tank top and sweatpants cutting tomatoes and washing salad. Yoongi forgets yesterday and stands surprised but amused, eyeing Jimins slim and beautiful figure with the toned muscles for a while before he goes to stand behind him and slides his arms around the younger ones’ waist.  
Jimin squeals in surprise, not having noticed Yoongi until now. Yoongi kisses Jimins neck and nibbles at his ear that turns red and Jimin giggles and turns his head to give Yoongi a kiss.  
 **What are you doing?** Yoongi asks softly, not able to feel any pain from yesterday or last night.  
 **I thought that this might cheer you up.** Jimin smiles at Yoongi and gives him a kiss. Yoongi turns Jimin around and cups his cheeks to kiss him, the boy puts his arms around Yoongis waist and opens his mouth.  
The kiss is soft and sweet, Jimins body is warm and Yoongi feels butterflies in his stomach when Jimin moans quietly into his mouth. All the heartache is gone, there’s no pain or broken hearts, there is only Jimin, _his Jimin_ whose mere presence is enough to heal him.  
  
Yoongi stands leaning on the kitchen counter watching Jimin make them breakfast, the other boys are still asleep so early in the morning, not even Seokjin is up yet.  
They sit down at the table with Jimins sandwiches and a cup of coffee each.  
 **Hyung, tell me about that dream.** Jimin asks carefully, not wanting to make Yoongi uncomfortable. The older boy looks at his coffee for a while, fingering the handle of the cup before he looks up at Jimin with sad eyes. Jimin doesn’t know if he actually wants to hear about it but figures that it might help Yoongi to talk about it.  
The older boy sighs and Jimin swallows dry spit.  
  
  
Yoongis heart is aching again when he tells Jimin about the dream, the younger boys expression is so sad and Yoongi just gives in and lets’ it all out. He tells Jimin everything about his childhood and abusive parents, more details than he has ever dared to tell anyone else before. He cries through the word, hurting so much but giving some kind of relief when he gets to share the pain. The younger boys face goes pale and there are tears in his eyes when he finishes, he is completely frozen and stares at a spot in the air for what feels like an eternity before he looks Yoongi in the eyes and whispers a quiet **hyung.  
  
  
** Jimin doesn’t know what to say. He had no idea the dream and the whole situation was that bad, to think how traumatized by his own parents Yoongi must be to even have nightmares about them makes him slightly nauseous. Yoongi looks at him with sad eyes and Jimins heart breaks a little, he doesn’t deserve this! Doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit by someone who’s supposed to love him.   
  
Jimin gets up from his seat and cups Yoongis cheeks in his small hands, looks him sincerely in the eyes and wipes the tears that run down the older boys cheeks  
 **Hyung, I love you so much. You’re so precious to me, you deserve better than to feel like this.  
  
** Jimin bends down and kisses Yoongi softly, it tastes salty from the tears but he doesn’t care, he just wants to take the pain away from Yoongi, wants to heal him.  
  
!Smut!  
  
The older boy opens his mouth and lets Jimin lick into him, he is careful, hands holding his cheeks so gently as if he was afraid that Yoongi would break and Yoongi is so soft for the moment, wanting it to last forever, wants to be close to Jimin forever.  
Jimins body is so warm and comforting holding Yoongi in a familiar embrace, Yoongi wants to feel his heat against himself, wants to feel skin to skin. He puts his hands on the younger boys hips and pulls him to sit straddling over his lap, Jimin whines in surprise but smiles and continues kissing him, more passionately now, even biting his lips.  
  
The warmth from Jimin spreads from his lips and heats up Yoongis cheeks, continues down to his stomach and all the way to his toes, leaving a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He lets the younger boy fill all his senses, his hands are trembling, still emotional from their talk but he ignores it because Jimin is moaning into his mouth and he shivers.  
He lets his hands travel around Jimins waist and up to the younger boys hair, _god he loves Jimins hair._ He tugs playfully at his locks and smirks into Jimins mouth when the younger one whines.  
  
  
Jimin doesn’t know if this is an appropriate time to get turned on but can’t help it when the older boy is sitting under him playing with his hair and touching him with those warm hands that feel like ecstasy against his skin. He feels light headed and the heat in the pit of his stomach makes its’ way up through his body, giving him butterflies in his stomach and blushing cheeks.  
Yoongis hands are moving down from his hair and strokes his back, sending shivers down his spine all the way to his groin. They pull him closer so that their chests touch and his crotch brush against Yoongis thigh by accident, the friction feels so good it gives him goose bumps and he moan, surprised by how sensitive he is for Yoongi, already getting hard.  
Jimin pulls away from the kiss and leans his forehead against Yoongis, heavy breathing into his mouth. Yoongis hands stop moving, feeling warm against his lower back, making small circles with his fingers through Jimins shirt.  
He wants more, wants to feel Yoongis skin and hear him moan, wants to love him. Jimin looks at Yoongis face, his cheeks are blushing and his lips are swollen and pink, he looks so beautiful and irresistible. He smirks at Jimin and kisses the corner of Jimins own swollen lips softly.  
 **Hyung,** he whispers with a hoarse voice in Yoongis ear and moves his hands down to Yoongis hips, stroking the soft skin under the older boys shirt with his thumb  
 **Let me love you.** Yoongi looks at Jimin with sparkling, dark eyes that remind Jimin of stars and he kisses the older boys neck under his ear, gently sucking at the warm skin while pressing his body against Yoongis so that their crotches touch and Yoongi parts his lips and lets out a low groan at the sensation.  
  
Hearing Yoongis pleading hot groans Jimin can’t resist anymore and he start moving his hips, slowly grinding down as he keeps caressing Yoongis neck. The older boy lets his head fall back with a moan and his hands travel back up, one into Jimins hair and the other around his waist, pressing Jimin against himself. Jimin pulls away from Yoongis neck and looks at Yoongi as he keeps moving his hips, the older boy breaths heavily with his lips still parted and Jimin can feel him getting hard under him.  
  
  
Yoongi feels the heat in his stomach move down into his pants, into his dick that’s getting harder by the younger boys teasing grinding and he wants the younger boy right there and then, the aroused neediness he hasn’t felt before but that now makes him growl like a predator.  
He has thought about it before, what it would feel like to make love to Jimin but he had never imagined it would feel like this. Jimin stops sucking at his neck and looks at him with beautiful hungry eyes **How about moving to the bedroom, hyung?** Jimin smirks, lightly licking into Yoongis mouth and hips still moving with small circling movements, as if he was testing how long Yoongi could take the teasing. Only now did Yoongi realize that they were still in the kitchen, half eaten sandwiches and cold coffee forgotten on the table.  
Yoongi kisses back hungrily, getting harder by the second. He moves his hands down to Jimins moving hips and strokes his thighs and squeezes his ass, making Jimin whine before he picks up the boy and stands up in one smooth move.  
  
  
Surprised by Yoongis strength Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongis neck and legs around his hips, he buries his face in the older boys shirt and giggles from the excited anticipation, his hips are still moving, needy for attention and Jimin moans impatiently. Yoongi kisses Jimins neck and murmurs a low  
 **You’re so needy, baby** into his ear as he carries Jimin to the bedroom. Jimin can feel their crotches grind together and he whines into Yoongis neck, lightly sucking at his collarbone.  
  
Yoongi shots the bedroom door with his foot and presses Jimin against the closed door, still holding him up by the thighs and he looks at Jimin, wants to see the beautiful needy expression on his face. Jimin is looking at him with pleading eyes as he keeps grinding his hips against Yoongi. Yoongi presses his lips to Jimin who immediately opens up and moans into his mouth and it sound so hot in Yoongis ears. He rocks his hips forward, against Jimins hard length and growls at the friction.  
Yoongi is so horny he can barely control himself, his cock is hard and he wants to fuck Jimin so badly, wants to hear his needy and beautiful moans as he kisses his warm skin.  
  
  
Jimin can’t wait any longer, Yoongi is pressing him against their bedroom door, grinding his hips in towards Jimin as he growls in his ear and it drives him crazy. He moans into Yoongis mouth as he kisses him, his hard dick is already leaking pre-cum and he wants Yoongi to take him right now.  
 **H-hyung, please** he whines into Yoongis mouth and the older boy pulls away from the kiss and smirks, he stops grinding and Jimin almost cries out loud, wanting more.  
 **I didn’t know you were so needy, baby.** He growls **please what?** He bites at Jimins lip but doesn’t move and Jimin is desperate for Yoongi.  
  
 **Touch me, hyung.** He moans and Yoongi kisses Jimin so passionately it takes his breath away. Yoongi puts Jimin down put keeps him pressed against the door as he kisses the boy, hands moving in under Jimins shirt, touching his stomach and nipples. His hands are so warm on his skin and Jimin loves the way Yoongis hands touch him.  
Yoongi pulls of Jimins top, baring his toned, muscular body and the older boy travels down from Jimins lips to his pelly button, kissing and sucking on the warm skin, Jimins head falls back in a moan when Yoongi reaches his belly and marks the skin lightly. He is standing on his knees in front of Jimin looking at him with a smirk as his hands massage the skin on his hips.  
  
  
Yoongis hands are holding Jimins hips still and drawing circles in the skin with his thumbs. He looks up at Jimins pleading face with a smirk before he leans forward and kisses Jimins hard member through the fabric. Jimins body trembles at the contact and he moans but Yoongi holds him in one place and continues the teasing kissing.  
Slowly Yoongis hand move down from Jimins hips, pulling down the sweat pants at the same time, leaving only Jimins underwear that are soaking wet from pre-cum. Yoongi licks the whole length through the fabric, making Jimins hips grind for more and the boy is moaning loudly now. Yoongi pulls of the underwear and takes Jimins dick in his hand, slowly he begins pumping and looks at Jimin who is so beautiful.  
Yoongi leans forward and kisses the top and licking at it before he opens his mouth and takes the whole length in his mouth. Jimin rocks his hips and cries out of pleasure with the older boys lips around his dick as he sucks, growling when Jimin puts his hands in Yoongis hair and it sends vibrations through his whole body.  
  
When Yoongi pulls off with a wet sound Jimin whines unpleased, he wants more, is desperate for Yoongis touch. The older boy kisses Jimin and lifts him up again, carrying him to the bed where he lays him down softly on his back, placing himself on top of the naked Jimin. He kisses Jimin and moans into his mouth as he grabs Jimins dick again and strokes the top teasingly. Jimin fumbles with Yoongis shirt, trying to get it off as he grinds into Yoongis hand. Yoongi pulls himself off Jimin completely to remove his clothes, watching Jimin rock his hips desperately and whining for his touch. When he takes off his pants Jimin sits up and looks hungrily at Yoongis hard cock and Yoongi holds it for Jimin as he sucks.  
Yoongi looks down at Jimin, his cute lips around his cock and it so hot, his head falls back in a moan as he tries to not thrust into Jimins mouth. Jimin fells so good on his dick Yoongi can’t wait any longer, he’s leaking pre-cum and wants to fuck Jimin so badly now.  
He pushes down Jimin on his back and kisses him before he parts the younger boys legs and places himself between them. Yoongi pumps Jimins hard member as he kisses his thighs and moves closer to Jimins opening, the younger boy trembles when Yoongis tongue licks over his opening and he moans loudly.  
  
  
Jimin is leaking pre-cum and he arches back when Yoongis tongue licks into his hole, he’s so needy for Yoongi, wants him in him as fast as possible. The older boy carefully fingers over Jimins opening before he pushes in, using his tongue as help to fuck open Jimin. Jimin moans loudly and Yoongi ads a finger, and one more, pumping Jimins dick with the free hand until the boy is open and ready. Yoongi leans over to kiss Jimin and whispers a soft **ready?** In Jimins ear.  
He nods and moans into Yoongis mouth and the older boy pushes in his cock into Jimin. Yoongi groans into Jimins neck when Jimin closes around Yoongis dick and he starts pumping. First Yoongi is careful, going slowly but as Jimins moans increase Yoongi picks up speed.  
  
Jimin wraps his legs around Yoongis waist and grinds up, he hits Jimins prostate with every thrust and Jimin feel overwhelmed by the stimulation, getting closer as his cock leaks more. He moans in Yoongis ear who’s sucking at Jimins shoulder as he hits into Jimins frame with more force. The older boy growls with heavy breaths and goes a little deeper, making Jimin want to cry, it feels so good!   
  
Suddenly Yoongi pulls of Jimin completely, pulling out his dick too and Jimin whines out loud. He smirks at Jimins neediness and pulls him up  
 **Turn around** he demands with a growl and Jimin gets up on his knees with a giggle, turning his ass to Yoongi who looks satisfied and comes closer, wrapping his arms around Jimins waist and Jimin can feel Yoongis cock pressed against his ass.  
Yoongi sucks on Jimins shoulder and with one hand he takes Jimins cock and pumps it, with the other hand he guides his own dick back into Jimins frame and begins thrusting again. Yoongi holds an arm around Jimins waist and the other hand jacks off Jimins cock as he picks up speed.  
  
Jimins head falls back onto Yoongi shoulder with a moan when the older boy hits the prostate and Yoongi nibbles Jimins ears as he growls, getting closer with each thrust. Jimin looks at Yoongi and plays with his hair as the other boy groans and kisses him.  
Jimin cries out loud when Yoongi fucks his prostate and he comes in Yoongis hand. Jimins loud moans as the younger boy comes are so fucking sexy and Yoongi comes into Jimins ass with a few thrusts. He growls and sucks Jimins shoulder, rocking his hips a little more before pulling out.  
He sits down behind Jimin, admiring his pretty ass as he licks Jimins cum off his hand. Jimin lays down on his stomach panting and smiling when Yoongi lays down beside him and gives him a kiss. Yoongi and Jimin fall back asleep and this time Yoongi dreams about Jimin, _his Jimin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that this smut was better than the one from before Idk  
> The next chapter may take some time to get done but I'll try to do it as soon as possible.  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. Please don't leave me, Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi makes clear that he doesn't want anything to do with his parents but it's not that simple for Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This took way too long to get done, I'm sorry!  
> So, there will be some angst and some fluff.  
> Because of all that has happened since the game off truth and dare it feels like 4 weeks but it's only 4 days, lol  
> 4 very intense days!  
> Enjoy!

_Sunday 20th November 2016_  
  
Jimin wakes up first, he can still feel Yoongis touch from earlier and it makes him giggly and generally happy.  
He’s hungry since he didn’t get to finish his sandwich earlier in the morning and goes to the kitchen to roam the fridge. He enters the kitchen and freezes, the other boys are sitting at the table, looking very unpleased.  
**Take a seat.** Seokjin says with such a low and serious tone that Jimin flinches. Obedient Jimin sits down and looks around the table at the others  
**Listen, hyung. If this is about leaving the half eaten dishes on the table this morning, I can explain…** Jimin starts but gets cut off by Namjoons scoffing  
**No, do you really think I’m that shallow?** Seokjin asks, sounding sincerely offended. Jimin is confused and looks at Namjoon  
**Then if it’s about being too loud I’m sorry, hyung…** He starts over but gets cut off again.  
**I suppose that can’t be helped. No, it’s not that.** Namjoon smirks and the others chuckle.  
Only Seokjin remains serious  
**Jimin, don’t you remember what happened yesterday?** _Shit. Of course._ Jimin thinks and swallows, his heart sinks and the dull pain starts to return.  
  
  
When Yoongi wakes up at noon he’s happy, he slept well and dreamed about Jimin the whole time. He reaches out a hand to Jimins side of the bed but the boy is not there, he panics for a second, thinking that his nightmare became reality until he hears the other boys talking in the kitchen.  
He listens to the muffled voices through the door.  
  
  
**Jimin: What do you mean?** The boy sounds stressed and an uneasy feeling starts to creep up in Yoongis stomach.  
**Seokjin: I’m just saying that maybe it would be better for him to not see them.** Yoongi opens the bedroom door ajar to hear better, the voices are coming from the kitchen.  
**Jimin: How is that better?** Jimin yells and Yoongi can hear that he’s on the verge of tears.  
**Jungkook: Hyung, they beat him. Of course it’s better that way.** The youngest is trying to calm Jimin down.  
**Jimin: No! You know how I felt when my dad died! It’s not better!** Jimin is crying now and Yoongis heart twists in his chest.  
**Seokjin: Please Jimin. This is different.** Seokjin sounds calm but sad when he speaks.  
**Jimin: It’s my fault that they hate him! They wouldn’t have beat him if it wasn’t for me!**  
  
_Oh no._ Yoongi doesn’t realize he’s crying.  
J **ungkook: Why the fuck is that your fault, hyung!** Jungkook sounds very angry.  
**Namjoon: Jimin, it’s not your fault. We should talk to Yoongi-hyung.** The leader is the only one who still sounds somewhat collected.  
**Jimin: No! He can’t lose his parents because of me! He’d hate me! Then it’s better if I leave so that he can live!**  
  
The words hit Yoongi like a fist in the stomach, he can't breath and his heart breaks into million pieces. He walks out of the room and stands behind the wall to the kitchen.  
  
**Hoseok: Yoongi-hyung could never hate you Jimin!**  
Jimin: He always ends up getting hurt because of me! I’m not good enouch for him, he’s better of without a piece of shit like me!  
Jimins heart is aching and he just wants to leave, wants to stop hurting the people he loves. Jimin tries to run out of the kitchen but bumps into Yoongi who’s standing in the door.  
  
His eyes are dark and teary. He stands there staring at Jimin, just a breath away from him and Jimin can almost touch the thick air and painful silence. He chokes a sob when he feels the warm air from a breath Yoongi was holding. The older boy is trembling but his touch is as soft as ever when he cups Jimins wet cheeks and looks him in the eyes.  
**Are you going to leave me, Jimin?**  Yoongis voice sounds so tiny and hurt and Jimin lets out a whine. The tears start flowing again and it hurts so much when he realizes that he ended up hurting Yoongi again.  
**But hyung, I just hurt you…** Jimin starts but gets cut of by Yoongis sharp voice  
**Don’t ever fucking dare leave me because of my parents.**  The boy sounds completely heartbroken and Jimin hulks through the tears and Yoongi continues with a softer voice.  
  
**I love you, Jimin. I have loved you since the first day I saw you.**  The tears are running down Yoongis cheeks and Jimin is trembling from the touch  
**But what about your parents?** Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin and pulls him into his warm embrace, kissing the top of Jimins head as he speaks  
**They hurt me, not you, Jimin.**  Jimin sniffles into Yoongis neck but the tears have stopped and he focuses on Yoongis voice  
**Just.**  
Jimin notices that the older boys voice is shaking with tears and he's holding Jimin so firmly, as if he'd never let go.  
**Please don’t leave me, Jimin.** He looks up at Yoongi in surprise and the older boy is not even trying to control himself anymore, completely breaking into a hulking mess, crying.  
**I’m sorry, hyung.** Jimin isn’t even sure why he’s apologizing.  
**I’ll never leave you. I love you, hyung.** He wipes Yoongis tears and kisses him.  
**I love you too**.  
  
  
Yoongi and Jimin had completely forgotten the other boys that were now eyeing the two curiously.  
**So what did you decide now?** Seokjin asks and Jimin looks at Yoongi.  
**I don’t want to see them. I have Jimin and you guys, I don’t need more.** The boys all look at Yoongi with faint smiles and nod.  
**We are your family now.** Hoseok giggles and the others look at him surprised but chuckle too when Yoongi agrees.  
  
**So about the dishes you left this morning, do that again and I’ll whip your asses.** Seokjin warns and the boys laugh.  
  
  
The seven of them sit down to eat a late lunch when all of a sudden Namjoons phone beeps and there’s a new message from BangPD.  
  
_**“Gather in the practice room on the third floor tomorrow at 9AM. There will be a meeting. -BangPD”**_  
Because of all that had happened during their free days the boys had almost forgot about the fact that they were trainees and had to go back to the company on Monday.  
**What meeting?** Hoseok asks looking at Namjoon and the other boys.  
**I have no idea.** Namjoon eyes the message curiously as if staring at it would give an answer. **I guess we’ll see tomorrow.** He shrugs and puts the phone back in the pocket.  
  
They finish the meal under silence, a slight unfunny feeling lingering in the air because of the sudden announcement of a meeting. Taehyung is the one to break the silence  
**What if they’re unhappy with us and are going to throw us out?** The others look surprised at the boy whose eyes are filled with tears.  
**Why would they give us almost a whole week off and then just throw us out?** Jungkook looks amused at the older boy but there’s something unsure in his voice.  
**Well what if?** Taehyung almost cries and Jungkook has to stroke his cheek to calm him down.  
**Don’t think about it, Taehyung. We’ll see tomorrow.** Yoongi comforts the younger one.  
  
**How about we do something fun today, just in case.** Seokjin suggests and the other agree. They decide to let Taehyung choose, the boy thinks for a while and announces with a giggle that he wants to go to the zoo.  
When the boys get off the bus and the cold November air pierces Yoongi, making him shiver down to his bones he silently curses both Seokjin and Taehyung but softens up when Jimin takes his hand and gives him a warm hug.  
**Looks like I got my double date after all, Yoongi-hyung!** Taehyung teases and Jungkook laughs at Yoongis defeated expression.  
Much to Yoongis relief, most of the animals are kept inside because of the cold. They wander around, laughing and pointing out the animals  
**That one looks like Seokjin-hyung!** Jungkook chuckles and points at an alpaca.  
**No wonder it’s so handsome then.** Seokjin replies with a sassy hair-flip, making the boys laugh even more. After walking for hours through the whole zoo, the boys are tired and hungry.  
  
The manage to find a pizza-place and decide to eat there. While waiting for the food the message from earlier start to creep back into their thoughts, making the boys quiet and the atmosphere heavy. **What if this is our last time together?** Jimin sounds sad and Yoongi can feel a slight tremble in his hand. He pulls Jimin closer and puts his arm around the younger boy.  
**Don’t worry. I don’t think that’s what this is all about.** He smiles encouraging at the other boys and gives Jimin a kiss on the cheek. Jimin leans his head to rest on Yoongis shoulder and sighs.  
**I hope so.**  
Cheer up guys. Even if something bad happens, we’ll stay together, right? We can work through anything as long as we stay together. Namjoon speaks with confidence and the other boys nod, smiling and feeling slightly better by the leaders wise words. They finish their pizzas and get back to the dorm, exhausted they fall asleep without washing up.  
  
  
_Monday 21th November 2016 early morning_  
  
Seokjin is the first one to wake up as usual. After rolling around in bed for a while, listening to Namjoon and Hoseok snoring, he gets up and takes a cold shower. Still tired he goes to wake up the younger boys. Namjoon and Hoseok are easy to wake up, Yoongi and Jimin manages by themselves but the two youngest have always been difficult. No matter how much he knocks they won’t wake up. Annoyed, he opens their door loudly and jumps up on their bed, he yells at them and even hits them but it still takes 15 minutes before they get up.  
Namjoon and Hoseok stand in the door, looking amused at the oldest one when he walks out of the room followed by two tired and equally annoyed boys. Seokjin goes straight to the kitchen and starts cooking breakfast as the others wash up.  
  
  
When Jimin wakes up the first thing that crosses his mind is Yoongi. Or more exactly his parents. No matter how much he tries to ignore it the thought keeps bothering him. He knows that he should let it be, knows that Yoongi doesn’t want anything to do with his parents anymore but it’s just so difficult to not care.  
He turns around and moves closer to Yoongi, the older boy puts his arm around his waist and looks back at Jimin with a faint smile. Yoongi is warm and comfortable and the unpleasant thoughts are gone, as if they were never even there.  
**What are you thinking about, baby?** Yoongis voice is soft and raspy and it makes Jimin weak, damn he loves that voice.  
**You.** Jimin giggles and gives Yoongi a kiss. The older boys face turns serious.  
**So why do you look so concerned?** Jimin swallows and turns down his eyes, Yoongis intense gaze is too much for him now.  
**My parents?** Yoongi asks when Jimin doesn’t answer.  
**Oh my God, Jimin. How many times do I have to tell you.** Yoongi sounds sad and slightly annoyed and Jimin feels the tears burn under his eyelids.  
The older boy looks at Jimin and softens up when he sees the teary boy.  
**Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so annoyed.** Yoongi smiles and pushes down Jimin into the mattress and sits straddling over him, cupping his cheeks so that Jimin can’t avoid eye contact. The older boy leans forward and gives Jimin a soft kiss.  
**I know it’s difficult to accept but I really don’t need them. I only want you Jimin, do you understand?** Yoongi speaks with a low voice, keeping his lips against Jimins the whole time and Jimins heart flutters at the sensation.  
**Yes.** Jimins voice is hoarse when he whispers and Yoongi smirks when he kisses Jimin again.  
  
  
The two of them get up and go to the bathroom, Yoongi starts taking off his clothes and looks at Jimin who’s still dressed and brushing his teeth.  
**What are you doing? Get in here.** Jimin blushes and turns around to look at Yoongi. The boy is standing in the shower, his skin is pale and his body is surprisingly muscular. Yoongi smirks when he sees Jimin blushing and eyeing him from head to toe.  
**Like what you see?** He teases as he turns on the water and Jimin looks down shyly when the water runs down the older boys body, making his skin shiny.  
**Come on. We’ll be late.** Yoongi is impatient and Jimin has no other choice but to join him under the warm water. While Yoongi washes his hair Jimin can’t help but to stare at the older boy.  
His beautiful skin is still bruised from getting beaten, his figure is lean with lightly toned muscles that show when his hands are in his hair. Yoongi turns his back to Jimin  
****  
Can you scrub my back, baby? Jimin can hear the teasing smirk in his voice, Yoongi must have felt Jimin staring. He picks up the soap and cloth and starts rubbing Yoongis back in circles. Yoongi takes a step into the stream of water to wash the shampoo out of his eyes, he opens his eyes and takes the soap from Jimin to wash the rest of his body. When he’s done Yoongi looks at Jimin, still smirking. **Why do you stare so much, you’ve seen me naked before?** Jimin blushes and tries not to think about the heat in the pit of his stomach, they don’t have time to get horny now.  
Instead Jimin takes the shampoo and starts washing his hair as Yoongi takes the cloth and starts scrubbing Jimins back.  
  
All of a sudden Yoongis hands are on Jimins ass and giving him a squeeze, Jimin whines in surprise  
**Hyung, don’t!** He giggles and Yoongi chuckles at his reaction. The two finish the steaming hot shower and join the others in the kitchen.  
  
The other boys look tired but watch Yoongi and Jimin curiously when they come out of the bathroom together.  
**Jungkook-ah! I want to have shower sex too!** Taehyung blurts out and everybody freezes, looking shook at the boy and his blushing boyfriend.  
**Okay, first of all we didn’t do anything like that. And for seconds, no one wants to know what you want to do with your boyfriend.** Yoongi scolds Taehyung but the boy just laughs. Blushing, Jungkook hits Taehyung to shut him up and the boys continue with the breakfast.  
They finish the meal fast and under silence, everybody are feeling edgy about the meeting since they have no idea what it’s going to be about.  
  
It’s still dark outside when the boys leave the dorm, the clouds are so dark and thick that the morning sun has no chance of shining through. They walk quietly, only a few sniffles are heard in the cold. All of a sudden Taehyung screams  
**Guys look!** He points up in the sky. **It is snowing!**  
The other boys look up and see huge, fluffy snowflakes slowly falling down to the frozen ground. They stand looking up in awe for a while, admiring the beautiful scene before they continue the walk to the company building.  
BangPD and some other staff members from the company are sitting at a table in the practice room when the boys enter. Panicking and fumbling they run in, and line up like they always do. They greet the people at the table with a 90 degree bow and then just stand still, waiting for what’s coming.  
**Don’t worry, you’re not late.** One of the women says smiling at them.  
**Welcome back, guys!** BangPD greets them with a smile.  
**You all probably wonder why you’re here.** He continues with a mysterious expression and meets all the boys eyes.  
**We have watched you train for over a year now and not once have any of you disappointed us.** BangPD pauses and drinks some water to let the words sink in with the boys.  
**We had a discussion on Tuesday after your latest monthly evaluation and came to an agreement.** He pauses again and looks at all the boys again, a light of hope is shining in their eyes as if they knew what was coming.  
**We think that you guys are ready to start preparing for debut.** The words wont sink in at first, what did he say? Slowly the boys look at each other to confirm if they had heard right. Did he really say debut?  
**Congratulation!** The woman says with a bright smile and the boys gather in a giant group hug.  
**Now, settle down please.** BangPD shushes the boys with a fond smile on his lips There are still things to go through. The boys step back into the line but the smiles remain and their arms are still around each others shoulders.  
****  
First. As I said before, your concept will be hip hop. You will also have stage names, witch either you come up with yourselves or we choose for you. The boys look at each other curiously before BangPD continues.  
**The team needs a leader too, do you have any suggestions?** The boys all look at Namjoon and he blushes.  
**Namjoon has been our leader so far and I think he should continue that.** Seokjin speaks confidently before Namjoon can protest. BangPD looks at Namjoon and nods slightly  
**And all of you agree with that?** The boys nod excitedly  
**Yes sir!**  
It’s settled then. I was also thinking Namjoon to be honest. He smiles. Namjoon feels Seokjin hug his shoulder and he looks up at BangPD, thanking him for the confidence.  
  
**One last thing for now, your group name.** The boys all focus on BangPD  
**From now on, you will be called BTS**. All the boys look questioning at BangPD who just smiles mysteriously.  
**We’ll let you process this together. We’ll be back after lunch.** The people around the table get up and leave, congratulating the boys with smiles and handshakes.  
  
When the door slams shut before them the silence breaks and Hoseok and Taehyung jump around the practice room, screaming and laughing out of happiness. The other boys laugh at them and hug each other, Namjoon lets them go wild for a moment before he calms them down and sits them down in a circle on the floor. He sits quiet for a while, looking at the boys with a huge smile on his face before he talks.  
**We are going to debut, guys!** And they all start laughing and screaming again. Namjoon lets them calm down before he continues.  
**But remember that we still have to work hard, much harder than before if we want to succeed.** The boys get more serious and nods understanding. They all know that just because they get to debut it doesn’t mean the worst part is over.  
**What about the stage names?** Taehyung asks to light up the sudden heavy atmosphere.  
**I want only one letter, short but impressive.**  
  
Suddenly Jungkook starts laughing hysterically and the other stare at the crazy youngest member. Offended, Taehyung hits Jungkook but he just keeps laughing. When Jungkook finally calms down and stops rolling around on the floor his face is red and sweaty.  
**If you want something short but impressive you should be called D as in your dick.** The other boys stare at Jungkook for a few seconds before they all break out in a massive laughing mess on the floor, only Taehyung is sitting still, shook and blushing he stares at his boyfriend.  
When they finally stop laughing Taehyung tries to hit Jungkook again but the younger one pulls him into a hug.  
**I’m sorry, hyung. I love you.**  He giggles and gives Taehyung a kiss.  
**That was hilarious but your still grounded for you language, Jeon Jungkook.** Seokjin chuckles and playfully hits the protesting boy.  
****  
Okay but seriously now, guys. What about the stage names? Namjoon reminds them.  
**You guys know Pandora’s box right? And how the last thing remaining in it was hope. I want to be called J-hope.** Hoseok explains and Namjoonis the only one who seems to understand.  
**Wow, what an intellectual, I like it.** He complements Hoseok and the others just nod and smile.  
**I have decided.** Taehyung starts and the others focus turns to him.  
**That my stage name will be V.** When no one says anything Taehyung looks around at them and smiles.  
**Impressive right?**  
And what exactly does it mean? Seokjin asks.  
**Nothing. I just like it.** The boy giggles and the others nod.  
**Yes, it’s great. Mysterious, just like you.** Jungkook chuckles and give Taehyung a hug.  
  
**I think I want to keep my real name.** Jimin says shyly.  
**I can’t think of a good stage name.** The boy looks sad but smiles when Yoongi takes his hand.  
**Jimin is a beautiful name, I think you should keep it too.** Jimin blushes at the complement and the other boys cringe but Yoongi ignores it, looking fondly at his boyfriend.  
  
**Frankly speaking I think Jungkook should keep his name too.** Taehyung suggests and the others agree.  
**So what about Seokjin-hyung, Yoongi-hyung and Namjoon-hyung. Any ideas?** Jungkook wonders and the boys look at them, thinking about suitable names.  
**Jin would be good for Seokjin.** Jungkook says and gets hit by Seokjin.  
**Did you just speak informally to me?** He warns but Jungkook smirks.  
**What are you going to do about it? Double-ground me?** He teases and Seokjin glares at him. **Brat.**  
  
Jin is good though. Namjoon admits and ads a quick **hyung** when Seokjin glares at him.  
**Yoongi-hyung could be Suga because he’s as pale as sugar.** Hoseok suggests and the other boys look at Yoongis reaction and agrees when he nods approving.  
**Also because he’s sweet like sugar.** Jimin ads teasing and gives him a quick peck on the cheek when Yoongi stares at him unpleased.  
**Since Namjoon-hyung is so good at rapping, how about Rap Monster.** Taehyung suggests and Namjoon laughs embarrassed but agrees when the other boys do.  
  
**So now we are Jin, Suga, J-hope, Rap Monster, Jimin, V and Jungkook of BTS.** The boys let the still unfamiliar and awkward names sink in for a while.  
**What do you think BTS means though?** Jimin asks and the others start thinking about possible meanings.  
**OMG can you imagine if it was something stupid like Bulletproof Boy scouts!** Taehyung laughs.  
**Are you high? Where the fuck did you get that from?** Yoongi chuckles.  
  
  
After discussing some more about their debut the boys go to the cafeteria to eat lunch. They sit down at their usual table and eat without speaking very much, being too hungry to have time for small talk.  
Suddenly a group of trainees appear in the cafeteria, they look around and when they spot BTS they point at them and start making their way around the tables towards the boys.  
The trainees are in the group that had received the most critic from the staff, always slacking off and being close to disbandment many times. In the company, among the other trainees they were known as troublemakers and bullies.  
The boys in BTS had always managed to avoid them, not wanting to get into trouble but now they seemed determined to bother BTS at any price. The troublemakers take some chairs from another table and sit down with BTS.  
**Ey. BTS or whatever you are. Happy? Even if you debut you’ll never make it, but you know that already don’t you?** The boys try to ignore them but it doesn’t help. One of the boys slaps Hoseok in the back of his head  
**Hey. Answer when I talk to you**. Hoseok acts as if nothing happened but Yoongi can see that there are tears in his eyes. Yoongi lets go of his spoon and glares at the boy.  
**You should leave.** He warns them with a calm but low growl but the troublemakers just laugh. Jimin puts his hand on Yoongis hand to calm him down.  
  
One troublemaker spots it and whispers something to the leader who smirks and turns to Jimin, he grabs Jimins shoulder and pushes him so that he’s facing the troublemaker.  
**I heard that you’re gay. I bet you love getting their dicks up your ass.** He nods towards the other boys and yells so loud that everybody in the cafeteria turn around to look at what’s going on. Jimin stares down in his food with blushing cheeks and teary eyes.  
When the troublemakers see that they laugh and slap his head so hard that he lets out a whine in pain and his head falls forward.  
  
  
Yoongi had tried to not care about the bullies but that was too much, no fucking one hits his Jimin without consequences! He’s so angry it physically hurts and he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, it’s like his body reacts without permission from his brain.  
  


**Fuck, are you getting hard by being hit!** They laugh and try to grope Jimin who’s now crying and trying to push their hands away.  
Yoongi is boiling with anger as he stands up and pushes the troublemakers away from Jimin. The other boys stand up too and the troublemakers laugh even more  
**What are y’all that gay fucks sugar daddies or something?!** They yell but shut up when Yoongi grabs the collar of one of them and hits him in the face with his fist as hard as he can. The troublemaker falls to the floor and there is blood dripping from his mouth when he looks up at Yoongi  
**I think I told you to leave.** Yoongis eyes are black and his fists are trembling from the anger, his voice is extremely low and raspy, filled with anger the words sounds like a growl from deep inside his chest and the troublemakers look scared.  
The others in the cafeteria are whispering and someone calls for security. Jimin grabs Yoongis hand and pulls him away from the troublemakers  
**Don’t fight** he whispers through the hulking and looks at Yoongi with pleading teary eyes. Yoongi ignores the troublemakers yelling at him and sits down beside Jimin with an arm around his shoulders. His voice is much softer and he wipes Jimins tears  
**Are you alright, baby?** He cups a warm hand around Jimins cheek and brings his head up to look into his eyes.  
**I’m fine.** Jimin whispers and tries to smile.  
  
Before the security arrives the bullies leave, too scared to continue when Yoongi glares at them. The two security guards ask the boys questions and then leave to go looking for the troublemakers. They sit back at the table, the appetite is gone and they just look discouraged at each other.  
**Don’t let them get to you, they are just assholes.** Namjoon tries to cheer them up but sounds just as sad as the others are. They take their plates away and go back to the practice room without a word.  
When BangPD joins them he looks serious and a nervous feeling spreads among the boys  
**I heard what happened in the cafeteria.** He speaks with a low voice and looks straight at Yoongi. The boys heart sinks and he looks down on the ground.  
**Are you all okay?** BangPD asks with a softer voice and it surprises them, they thought they would be scolded.  
**Yes, we’re fine.** Yoongi answers with a tiny voice and the others mumble agreeing.  
**I don’t blame you for it. I know those troublemakers and their ways. They have been disbanded and won’t come back.** The boys sigh in relief and thank BangPD.  
**But lets’ not fight anymore.** He says and looks at Yoongi who apologizes with a bow.  
**So. Have you thought about the stage names?** BangPD continues to another topic and the boys explain their suggestions to him. When they finish he nods lightly and looks at the boys for a while before commenting.  
**Sounds good. We had some other suggestions too but if you want to keep your own ideas, that’s fine too.** He nods approving and smiles.  
**I bet you all wonder what BTS stands for too.** BangPD smiles with that mysterious expression that he always has and the boys tense up from anticipation.  
**It means Beyond The Scene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for dissing "Bulletproof Boy Scouts" I love BTS, please don't kill me!  
> We're getting closer to the end, at least I hope so because I'm getting tired haha  
> I know that this is not how the debut and all that happened, please remember that this is only fiction!  
> Hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!!!!


	11. Beyond The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the new about their debut the boys continue working hard. Christmas is their only break but it doesn't turn out as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, I'm busy with school but I'll try to get it done fast! Thank you for reading!  
> So, we'll have some shitty smut, I'll put a trigger warning. lol  
> Also some angst!!  
> Enjoy!!

_Monday 21th November 2016 at dinner  
  
_ After the meeting at the company and the announcement of the debut plans the boys cook dinner together at the dorm. The mood is delightful, everybody is happy and excited, wanting to start preparing the debut album at once.  
BangPD had explained that the tracks that they’re going to debut with are in the making process and when they are finished the boys would get to hear them and possibly participate in writing the lyrics. He had also told them that self-produced tracks could be added to the album if they were good enough.  
  
  
Yoongi is standing at the kitchen counter cutting vegetables for the salad when someone suddenly grabs his hips and breathes warm air into his ear, it sends shivers through his body and when he turns around Jimin smirks at him as his grip on Yoongis hips tightens and he pushes his body against the older boy.  
 **What are you doing?** Yoongi is flustered, Jimins warm body pressed against him makes him sweat and blush. Jimin leans forward and whispers with a surprisingly husky voice in Yoongis ear  
 **Payback for teasing me in the shower**. He bites Yoongis ear and moves his hands to squeeze Yoongis ass before pulling off completely and returning to setting the table, leaving Yoongi feeling exposed and slightly aroused.  
  
Yoongi has never seen this somewhat dominant and teasing side of Jimin before and it shocks him but he definitely doesn’t mind. He returnes to the salad, adding tomatoes before he brings it to the table.  
The boys sit down to eat, talking about the day and how awesome it would be to debut. They laugh and enjoy the dinner they made together, planning the future and dreaming about being on the stage. When they eat the desert, chocolate cake with wipped cream Jimin scoots closer to Yoongi so that their sides touch and Yoongi braces himself for more teasing.  
Jimin puts his hand on Yoongis thigh, above the knee and keeps it there. The warmth from his hand spreads in Yoongis body and he starts sweating again. Yoongi looks at Jimin but the younger one ignores him as he talks with Jungkook. Jimin starts to massage Yoongis thigh, making small circles with his fingers and squeezing the muscle and Yoongi scoffs, amused by the tease and how Jimin acts all innocent.  
  
The younger boy moves his hand up and down Yoongis thigh, getting closer to the groin for every stroke and Yoongi freezes at the tingling sensation in his pants. The other boys seem totally unaware of what is going on under the table as they continue talking about the debut. When they finish the dinner the boys decide to watch a movie and as they get up to clean the table, Jimin removes his hand from Yoongi and gives him a quick smirk before he puts the leftover food in the fridge.  
Yoongi looks after the boy as he tries to calm down and wonders how long he’s going to keep doing this, already feeling the heat in the pit of his stomach he doesn’t know how much more he can take.   
  
_I have a bad feeling about this._ He mutters to himself and lays down on the couch in front of the TV. Jimin joins him soon after, laying down beside him with one leg between Yoongis legs and head on Yoongis shoulder. Yoongi puts his arm around Jimins waist and Jimin kisses Yoongis soft skin.  
 **Jungkook-ah, give us a blanket.** He demands and the younger boy obeys. They lay under the blanket as the movie starts and Yoongi thinks that it’s a little too hot, Jimins body is radiating heat as he constantly cuddles closer. When the movie is almost over and Yoongi thinks that maybe this was it for the teasing he suddenly realizes why Jimin wanted a blanket and fears for his own good although the thought excites him a little.  
Under the blanket no one knows where Jimins hands are.  
  
!SMUT!  
  
So far Jimin had kept his hand on Yoongis chest but now it was slowly sliding down and in under his shirt. The younger boy let his head fall back a little to have better access to Yoongis sensitive neck and ears. He kisses and sucks the skin, making Yoongi trembles and bite his lips to keep quiet.  
The hand under his shirt sends shivers through Yoongis body although it’s way too hot under the blanket. Jimin plays with Yoongis skin, making circles and tickling before he slides the hand to the belly button, he circles it a few times softly and continues downwards.  
  
Jimin slides his hand over Yoongis crotch and the older boy lets out a surprised low groan. Jimin lets the hand rest there for a while, feeling Yoongi move his hips impatiently under the touch. He pulls away from Yoongis neck and look up at the older boy with a smirk, Yoongi is blushing and looking at Jimin with pleading eyes.  
The younger boy finds himself enjoying the power he has over his boyfriend and starts rubbing Yoongis crotch. Yoongi parts his lips and growls at the sensation. The other members are still oblivious of what’s going on as they concentrate on the movie. Jimin slides his hand into Yoongis pants and grabs the semi-boner, it goes hard almost immediately and Jimin giggles at Yoongi, he feels kind of proud of what his touch does to the older boy.  
  
He slides his fingers over the slit and gives it a few trying pumps. Yoongi breathes heavily and grinds his hips against Jimins hand, needy for more he whispers a desperate  
 **Baby, please.** But Jimin has no intentions to hurry.  
 **You’re so impatient, hyung.** Jimin murmurs in Yoongis ear and the older boy looks surprised at him. The younger boy slides his finger over the slit again, making Yoongi whine desperately. The younger boy continues the teasing to the end of the movie, neither slowing down the tempo nor give him release and Yoongi is sure that he’ll go crazy soon.  
  
When the movie is over the other boys say goodnight and goes to their rooms, Yoongi has to use every inch of his concentration so that the others wouldn’t realize what’s going on. Jimin lets go of Yoongis leaking dick and Yoongi has to bite his tongue to not scream in protest.  
The younger boy sits up and looks innocently down at Yoongi and his tent before he leans back and gives Yoongi a kiss. He smiles and gets of Yoongi, leaving him cold and horny, and goes to their room.  
Yoongi follows him both amused and frustrated by the tease. Jimin is waiting for Yoongi in front of the bed when the older boy closes the door and walks up to Jimin. The younger boy pushes down Yoongi on his back on the mattress and sits straddling over him grinding their crotches together and Yoongi moans, his underwear are already wet from the pre-cum.  
  
Jimin leans down to kiss Yoongis already swollen lips as he takes of his own pants. Jimin moans into Yoongis mouth when he guides the older boys hand down to his exposed boner and Yoongi strokes the tip. Yoongi is quite surprised by this side of Jimin but he lets the younger boy lead, wants to know where it takes them.  
  
Jimin fucks Yoongis hand as he takes of his shirt, exposing his toned muscles before he leans back and sucks on Yoongis neck. Jimin pulls Yoongis shirt over his head and trails kisses from his neck down to the bellybutton. The kisses send shivers along Yoongis spine and when the younger boy gets lower he arches back, needy for the touch.  
Jimin smirks at Yoongis desperate attempt for friction and slides off his pants. Yoongi literally sees stars and groans out loud when Jimin takes his throbbing cock in his mouth and sucks it. He looks down at Jimin and the younger boys lips around his member, he gets closer for every second, his breath is heavy when Jimin lets go with a wet sound and Yoongi whines loudly.  
  
Jimin crawls back up to Yoongi and kisses him as he sits straddling over him, he grabs Yoongis dick and guides it to his opening. Both Yoongi and Jimin growls when the tip slides in and Jimin sits still for a few seconds feeling Yoongi in him before he starts carefully riding it.  
Yoongi can feel Jimin close around him and he grinds his hips up to meet Jimin riding, growling when he hears Jimins moans get louder every time he hits the prostate. Jimin takes Yoongis hand and puts it around his dick before he puts his own hands on Yoongis stomach and speeds up. Yoongi jerks off the boy and admires Jimins beauty as the younger boy gets closer to the climax, his swollen lips and open mouth that moans Yoongis name loudy, the tan skin that shines like diamonds from the sweat and the toned muscles.  
  
Yoongi can feel his own climax closing in, the heat in the pit of his stomach is spreading through his whole body and his head falls back in a loud groan when he comes in Jimin. Jimin continues riding and crawls up into a trembling ball on top of Yoongi when he comes in the older boys’ hand, loudly moaning Yoongis name and grinding his hips against Yoongis stomach even after he pulls off.   
  
Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin and breathes heavily  
 **I didn’t know you liked being on top.** Yoongi smirks and Jimin giggles, kissing Yoongi softly.  
  
  
 _Tuesday 22nd November 2016  
  
_ **We are never watching a movie again if someone is gonna end up fucking every time.** Namjoon complains when the boys sit in the kitchen for breakfast the next morning but the other boys just laugh at him and Yoongi gives Jimin a kiss.  
 **I told you to get used to it.** Yoongi smirks and pulls a blushing Jimin closer.  
 **I’ll buy you earplugs for Christmas, hyung!** Taehyung suggests and giggles when Namjoon glares at him.  
 **Come on, Namjoon. Let the love blossom.** Seokjin chuckles, patting Namjoons head and the younger boy whines but starts laughing too.  
  
  
It’s getting darker and colder for every day and you can really feel that it’s winter when the boys walk through the snowy city to the company. The first snow from yesterday hasn’t melted as it usually does, instead it has been snowing the whole night.  
 **Maybe we’ll have a white Christmas this year.** Hoseok says hopefully and looks up in the sky.  
  
At the company the boys get more information about their debut and the album process, they gather in a studio that belongs to Pdogg, a producer that alongside with BangPD and Slow Rabbit are producing BTS debut album. The boys sit down on a red couch in the small studio and are told to wait until the producers get there.  
The air is thick with anticipation and nervous swallowing, the boys sit quietly until the door opens and three men come in. The boys recognize BangPD at once but the other two they had only seen at the monthly evaluations as judges, they get up to greet the men with polite bows and the men nod approving for answer.  
 **Welcome to my studio.** Pdogg greets with a smile and looks at all the boys. BangPD looks at the but with that mysterious expression  
  
 **Do you know why you’re here?** He asks with a serious tone and looks first at the boys and then at the other two producers. Nervous by the precence of the producers, the boys shake their heads and swallow dry spit. Yoongi thinks about what happened yesterday and his heart sinks in his chest, what if he’s getting scolded after all, or worse, that it would affect the whole team.  
 **To be able to work professionally on your music you’ll need somewhere to work.** BangPD continues and looks at the rappers.  
 **Since you rappers write your own lyrics and Yoongi even produces his own music we have prepared studios for you to use.  
  
** The boys follow the producers through a corridor past their practice room to three small rooms. The studios look almost identical beside the fact that one of them has more equipment, BangPD explaines that that one is Yoongis studio but if the other members also start making productions they’d get the same benefit.  
 **You can decorate the studios as you please.  
** After the producers leave the boys study the studios and the equipment.  
 **This is so cool, we have our own studios now!** Hoseok sounds excited as he inspects the keyboard in Yoongis studio.  
  
  
The boys continue to work for their debut, they practice even harder than before, pulling allnighters to perfect their performances that Hoseok choreographs and practice singing on the songs the rappers produce. The producers are surprised but very pleased with the passion the boys have, they give feedback on the boys work and encourage them to keep learning and developing.  
  
The only break they took was during Christmas.  
  
  
 _Friday 23rd December 2016 At the dorm  
  
_ Jimin stands at the window in his and Yoongis room looking out at the morning. He smiles to himself, today is going to be a good day. The morning sun makes the snow glitter and the sky is blue, only one tiny white cloud can be seen. The nice weather is not the reason why Jimin is happy though, he’s happy because today he’ll go home to Busan and Yoongi is coming with him!  
  
He turns around and looks at his boyfriend, Yoongi lays awake, looking at Jimin with a fond smile.  
 **Morning.** He says with that low husky morning voice and Jimin can’t help but giggle, the fact that Yoongis voice still affects him so much is amazing.  
Jimin crawls back in bed and into Yoongis embrace, the older boy puts his arms around Jimin and pulls him closer, giving him a morning kiss on the forehead. Yoongi is warm and a faint scent of mint fills Jimin as he snuggles even closer.  
  
 **I’m so happy that we’re going to Busan.** Jimin whispers and it tickles Yoongis neck. Last time they went to Busan was a disaster, Jimin and his mom had convinced Yoongi to go to Daegu and they ended up getting badly hurt but this time it would be different.  
This time they won’t go to Daegu.  
Yoongi and Jimin wash up and pack the stuff they’ll need in Busan. The other boys are also getting ready to go home.  
  
Taehyung and Jungkook had decided that they’d first go to Busan to visit Jungkooks family, Taehyung would sleep over one night and go home to Daegu on the 24th and Jungkook would go visit Taehyungs family on the 25th before they come back up to Seoul together. After breakfast the boys say goodbye and leave the dorm empty.  
Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook takes the train to Busan. It’s cold outside and Jimin is shivering when they get to the station. Yoongi hugs the younger boy and scolds him for not wearing warmer clothes while they wait for the train, Jimin just pouts and wraps his arms tighter around Yoongis waist.  
  
Yoongi and Jimin sleep all the way to Busan while Taehyung and Jungkook plays games. The boys get off the train and walk the short distance to Jimins home where they say goodbye and Taehyung and Jungkook continues to Jungkooks home further down the street. Jimins mom greets the two boys at the door, Yoongi hasn’t seen her since she drove him and Jimin from Daegu to Seoul.  
  
At first Yoongi feels nervous but when she gives him a hug and a big smile he’s able to relax and greet her too.  
 **Wonderful to see you two again.** She smiles and it radiates warmth and comfort.  
 **Lunch is almost ready!** She says sounding very happy and it stings a little when Yoongi finds himself wishing that his mother would be like her. He chokes the thought and follows Jimin to the kitchen where they set the table as Jimins mom cooks the food.  
The three of them eat while talking about the training and the team, Jimins mom doesn’t ask anything about Yoongis parents, only listening to what the boys have to say and asking questions about the debut. It still amazes Yoongi how easy it is to talk to Jimins mom, they laugh and enjoy the lunch and when they finish the food Jimin and Yoongi does the dishes.  
After they finish Jimin shows Yoongi his room, it’s a big room with light blue walls and a double-bed. Last time Yoongi was in Jimins room he didn’t pay attention to it but now he realizes that it’s a typical boys room, similar to his own room in Daegu.  
  
The thought of Daegu sends an uneasy feeling through Yoongis body, he goes to the toilet to calm down while Jimin makes the bed. When Yoongi comes out of the toilet Jimin isn’t in his room anymore, he listens and hears voices from the kitchen. Jimin is talking with his mom.  
  
 **Mrs. Park: Have you talked about his parents?** The bad feeling returns to Yoongi as he listens.  
 **Jimin: They hurt him. He doesn’t want to see them.** Yoongi doesn’t know if he should go talk to them or not.  
 **Mrs. Park: But they’re his parents, is that really the only way?** Jimins mom sounds very worried and a lump is growing in Yoongis chest, he doesn’t want to go through this again.  
 **Jimin: Mom you don’t understand, they’re much worse than you think.** Yoongi wishes Jimin wouldn’t have said that, he doesn’t want to seem like an abused pathetic loser to Jimins mom. He doesn’t notice the tears running down his cheeks.  
 **Mrs. Park: How is he, is he okay?  
Jimin: He acts fine but I know that it haunts him sometimes. At least he has nightmares about them.** Jimin sounds so sad it hurts Yoongi and he realizes that Jimin must have seen him have nightmares without saying anything about it.  
 **Mrs. Park: What about you, what do you think?** Yoongi isn’t sure he wants to know.  
 **Jimin: I don’t want him to be in pain. I think it’s better for him to not see them.** The words hit Yoongi hard but they somehow comfort him, he wipes his tears and tries to calm down before joining the two in the kitchen.  
  
Jimin and his mom look worried when they see him and Jimin is almost crying.  
 **Hyung, we were just talking about your parents.** Jimin almost whispers and Yoongi can hear the cry in his voice. Yoongi swallows.  
 **Oh, what did you say?** He tries to smile but the lump is still in his chest.  
 **Jimin told me about your parents, are you okay?** Jimins mom sounds concerned and Yoongi decides to just tell her the truth.  
  
 **No. I’m not okay, it hurts a lot to think about them but thanks to your son I’ll be okay someday, eventually.  
** Hearing Yoongi admit that he’s not okay breaks Jimins heart but for some reason it makes things easier. Although it sounds selfish, as long as Jimin is there with Yoongi they’ll be okay, eventually.   
  
Jimins mom smiles and hugs the two boys  
 **You two will be just fine, and remember that I’ll always be here for you.  
** Yoongi, Jimin and Jimins mom spend a cosy Christmas together, just the three of them. They cook together and give each other gifts, they eat chocolate and watch movies together. Jimins mom also shows Yoongi a photo album with childhood pictures of Jimin although the younger boy protests it at first.  
When it’s time to go back to Seoul Jimins mom walks the boys to the station and waves them goodbye.  
 **Come back soon again.** She says with a smile and hugs the two before they get on the train.  
  
  
 _Sunday 25th December 2016_  
  
When Seokjin gets back to the dorm Namjoon is the only one there. The boy is sitting on the couch in boxers and a big t-shirt eating cereal and watching morning cartoons.  
Seokjin takes a bowl with cereal and joins Namjoon in the living room.  
 **How was your Christmas?** The younger boy asks with his mouth full. Seokjin chuckles at something stupid Spongebob does and swallows before answering.  
 **It was good. All the relatives were there and we had a huge Christmas dinner.** Seokjin takes a spoonful of cereal and looks at Namjoon.  
 **  
What about you?** The boy looks like he’s about to cry as he stares blankly at the TV and Seokjins heart sinks when Namjoon sniffles.  
 **Namjoon? What’s wrong?** Seokjins voice is soft but serious and he puts a comforting hand on Namjoons back when the boy starts hulking and tears run down his cheeks.  
 **I don’t know, hyung. I’m just so confused, I don’t know myself anymore.** The boy manages to say between the hulking. Seokjin has no idea what the younger boy is talking about but it hurts to see him like this.  
 **Try to calm down and tell me. I’m here for you.  
  
** Namjoon collects himself and talks slowly as if he was scared to lose control over his emotions again.  
 **I didn’t go home, I stayed here the whole Christmas thinking, but it didn’t help. I’m lost.** Seokjin looks shocked at the boy, an uncomfortable lump forms in his throat and he feels the tears burn under his eyelids.  
  
 **What? Why were you alone! You should have told us if you’re struggling!** Namjoon flinches at Seokjins sudden outburst and the pain he’s been feeling the past months shoots through him harder than ever before.  
Namjoon hasn’t told anyone about it and he has worked hard to hide it but there hasn’t been a moment when it hasn’t tormented him. Seeing the other members being in love and happy together always made his heart ache.  
He doesn’t even try to control himself anymore, he completely lets go and snaps at Seokjin who looks at him with big teary eyes.  
  
 **I couldn’t! I tried denying it for fucking months but I couldn’t! I love you! I fucking love you hyung and it’s so wrong but I can’t help it!** Namjoon gets up so fast his eyes go black and he stumbles but manages to stand straight. Before Seokjin can say anything he leaves the living room and locks himself in the bedroom. Seokjin only stares after the boy and swallows his tears.  
 **Why is that wrong?** His voice is just a hoarse whisper and he looks down at his feet, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
When Yoongi and Jimin get back to the dorm they find Seokjin sitting on the couch staring at his feet with teary eyes.  
 **Hyung, what is it?** Jimin sits down beside the older boy with a serious expression and puts his hand around his shoulder. Yoongi looks around the dorm, two dirty cups on the living room table and a pack of cereal on the kitchen counter. It’s not normal for Seokjin to leave dirty dishes like that and it worries Yoongi.  
 **Who else is home?** He looks at the locked bedroom door and back at Seokjin.  
The older boy doesn’t answer, he only sniffles and Jimin wipes his wet cheeks. Yoongi goes to the locked door and knocks on it but no one opens. He leans his ear on the door and listens, someone is crying in the room.  
  
 **Namjoon is that you? Open the door, let me talk to you.** Yoongi listens for a while but there’s still no answer and he goes to the kitchen to get a pair of scissors. Jimin looks confused at Yoongi who starts picking the lock in the door, grunting and cursing a few times before the door opens and he gets in.  
Jimin stays with Seokjin as Yoongi closes the door after him.  
  
Namjoon is laying on his bed with red and swollen eyes.  
 **How did you open the door, hyung?** He asks without actually caring how he did it and without even looking at Yoongi. The older boy sits down beside Namjoon on the bed.  
 **Come on. Tell me what this is.** Yoongi asks with a soft voice, he’s not used to comfort others than Jimin and doesn’t really know what to do.  
When Namjoon doesn’t answer Yoongi continues.  
 **Did you two fight?** Namjoon whispers a short **No.** And Yoongi is getting annoyed by the whole situation.  
 **The fuck is it then?** He asks with a calm but serious voice and Namjoon turns his head to look at Yoongi. The older boy sighs and tries not to snap at Namjoon.  
  
 **Come on, you can tell me.  
I told him.** Namjoons voice is really thin and the tears are running again. Yoongi has no idea what he’s talking about.  
 **Who and what?** Yoongi tries to be patient with the boy who’s obviously in pain because of something.  
 **I told Seokjin that I love him.** Yoongi is even more confused but it doesn’t really matter.  
  
 **And you’re crying because he rejected you?** Namjoon didn’t expect Yoongi to react like this, it baffles him and he stop crying, looking confused at the older boy.  
 **Aren’t you going to ask where that suddenly comes from?** Yoongi just shrugs his shoulders.  
 **  
Doesn’t really matter, point is it seem to have gone to hell.** Namjoon stares up in the ceiling, wondering if this is how Yoongi felt when he and Jimin misunderstood each other.  
 **It’s so wrong. I don't want to feel like this.** Yoongi scoffs and looks at Namjoon.  
 **What? Wrong because you found out you’re gay or because love hurts?** Yoongi lays down beside Namjoon and looks up at the ceiling.  
 **Did he reject you or what is the problem?** Yoongi listens to Namjoons breathing until the younger boy answer.  
 **  
He didn’t but he will.** Yoongi scoffs again.  
 **Did you even ask him?** Namjoon only stares up in the ceiling with tears running down his cheeks and heavy breaths.  
 **Why would he like me?** The boy whispers between the hulking.  
Yoongi is so confused he’s getting a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woow! Even I'm confused lool anyway, I'll update as soon as I can!! Stay tuned and Thanks for reading!!


	12. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin and Namjoon talk things out and the boys return to the practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm really really sorry for taking so long to get this done but this after this chapter there will only be one more short epilogue so look forward to that! I just want to say thank you so much for reading, I honestly didn't expect anyone to actually read this lol  
> I fucking love y'all!

_Sunday 25th December 2016_  
  
Jimin listens to Seokjins explanation of the whole situation with a confused expression on his face. Apparently Namjoon likes Seokjin but thought that Seokjin hates him and because of that he stayed home during Christmas to convince himself to stop liking Seokjin?  
Jimin doesn’t understand anything, the whole situation is so absurd.  
  
Jimin gets up and goes to the bedroom where Yoongi and Namjoon are laying on the bed. Namjoon doesn’t even look at Jimin when he pokes Yoongis belly.  
 **Hyung, can we talk?** Yoongi looks surprised at Jimin and gets up, giving Namjoon a quick look but the boy is only staring up with teary eyes.  
They go to the kitchen and speak with low voices.  
 **What the fuck is going on?** Jimin asks but Yoongi looks just as confused as he is.  
 **Namjoon told Seokjin that he likes him but thinks that Seokjin is going to reject him.** Jimin looks at Yoongi with big eyes.  
 **Why would he think that? I have no idea. I didn’t even know there was something going on between the two.** Jimin sits down on a chair and eats cereal from the package as he tries to think.  
  
Seokjin comes in with the two bowls and puts them in the sink, he doesn’t say anything but his eyes are red and swollen just like Namjoons were.  
When Hoseok, Taehyung and Jungkook comes home Seokjin is preparing dinner, Jimin and Yoongi are talking about something on the couch and Namjoon is nowhere to be seen. The atmosphere in the dorm is heavy.  
 **Who died?** Jungkook jokes but quiets down when no one answers. The three sit down with Yoongi and Jimin who seem to be as confused as they are.  
 **What’s going on? Where is Namjoon-hyung?** Taehyung asks and honestly looks slightly scared.  
 **He’s in the bedroom. Namjoon confessed to Seokjin and now they’re both in pain and not talking.** The three look at Yoongi and Jimin with huge eyes and mouths wide open.  
 **HE WHAT!? Since when does he… what the fuck! Why aren’t they talking!** Hoseok yells and Jimin has to shush him so Seokjin wouldn’t hear.  
  
 **No idea but it seems like he’s been hiding it for pretty long. Namjoon thinks that Seokjin doesn’t like him, that’s why they don’t talk.** Yoongi explains to the three boys who look completely shook and confused.  
 **The two are a complete mess.** Jimin ads and Yoongi nod with a worried expression.  
 **What do we do?** Jungkook swallows and asks when no one says anything. The boys are all very concerned since Seokjin and Namjoon usually are the two with control. Seokjin comes out of the kitchen and tells the boys to set the table but instead of the normally sassy tone and choice of words the boy stares blankly into space and talks with a low, serious voice.  
  
Seokjin looks so sad and broken that even Jungkook and Taehyung who would usually bicker with the oldest one quietly set the table without protest. Yoongi goes to the bedroom where Namjoon is laying, still staring at the ceiling.  
 **Dinner’s ready**. He says without even hoping that Namjoon would react. Yoongi waits a few seconds for the answer that doesn’t come before he sits down on the bed.  
 **You know you can’t hide here forever. This is Seokjin-hyungs room too.** Yoongi notices a slight twitch in Namjoons face when he mentions the older boy but he doesn’t say anything and Yoongi feels so hopeless. He lets out a sigh.  
 **He’s a mess, Namjoon. Talk to him.** Namjoon turns his head to face Yoongi and he looks just as broken as Seokjin did.  
 **How?** Is the only thing the younger boy says but it sounds so sad it hurts. Yoongi is getting frustrated by the whole situation again, it feels like there’s nothing he can do.  
 **You love him right?** It sounds snappier than intended but Yoongi doesn’t care.  
 **Yes.** Namjoon answers with a whisper.  
 **And you want to be with him?  
…Yes  
Then tell him!** Yoongi almost yells.  
  
  
Jimin is sitting at the table with the other boys, only Yoongi and Namjoon are still missing. They eat under awkward silence, Jimin sneaks glances of Seokjin and the other three only look down at their plates. The older boy stares into space with an empty expression as he automatically scoops food into his mouth.  
Yoongi comes out of the bedroom and sits down beside Jimin, without a word about Namjoon he starts eating.  
  
  
Seokjin knows what the other boys are thinking, of course he has to talk with Namjoon but it’s so difficult when the younger boy doesn’t want to talk to him. The confession had been so sudden that it completely shook Seokjin, he had no idea that Namjoon was feeling that way.  
Seokjin stares at the empty plate in front of him, he finished the food without realizing it, there’s a painful lump in his chest that just doesn’t go away no matter how much he tries to swallow.  
 _What the shit!_ He thinks and gets up, surprising the other boys at the table.  
Seokjin looks at Yoongi for some kind of comfort and the younger boy nods barely noticeably, probably knowing what Seokjin is thinking.  
  
Seokjin goes to the bedroom where Namjoon is laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He stands in the door opening looking at the boy and a sudden rush goes through his head, making him dizzy. Seokjin clenches his fists and goes to sit down beside Namjoon.  
Seokjin tries to control the tremble in his voice.  
 **You should eat something.** Seokjin sighs when Namjoon doesn’t answer.  
 **Talk to me, Namjoon.** Seokjin manages to say before his voice breaks.  
 **I already told you.** Namjoons voice is hoarse and surprisingly low. Seokjin can feel the tears forming and he just wants this pain to end, wants the boy to look at him.  
 **Why is that wrong?** He whispers. Namjoon sits up without looking at the older boy and sighs in frustration. Namjoon sounds calm but sad when he more states than asks  
 **Of course it is. You don’t like me, why would you.** Seokjin scoffs at the absurd words.  
 **You don’t know that.** Seokjin smirks when Namjoon looks up surprised at him.  
 **What?** Namjoon asks with a shaking voice as if he heard wrong.  
 **I like you, Namjoon.  
  
  
** Yoongi sits quietly at the table with the other boys, looking at the closed bedroom door. How did things turn out like this, he is still confused by the whole situation. Yoongi looks at Jimin who’s nervously picking at his nails, he takes the younger boys’ hand and holds it tightly for comfort as the boy looks very worried.  
Yoongi whispers a soft **it’ll be okay** and smiles.  
All of a sudden the door opens and Seokjin comes out dragging Namjoon with him, the older boy is smiling while the younger one is blushing, looking embarrassed. Seokjin makes Namjoon stand infornt of the table with one arm around Namjoons waist.  
  
The boys at the table looks curiously at the two and Jungkook smirks when he notices how close the two are. Namjoon looks up at the boys and holds eye contact with Yoongi as he talks  
 **Um… I’m sorry for making you worry. You’re right, I should have told you sooner.** The boys smile and nod approving.  
 **It’s okay, Namjoon.** Yoongi encourages **We’re always here for you.  
  
So are you guys dating now?** Taehyung asks, sounding way too excited to which Seokjin and Namjoon nod shyly. Jungkook and Taehyung start laughing hysterically as always and Jimin and Yoongi just giggle at their stupidity. Only Hoseok isn’t amused.  
 **So I’m the 7th wheel now or what?** He pouts but lets out a giggle too.  
 **No, you’re the centre of BTS. You’re our hope!** Namjoon comforts Hoseok who seems happy with the title.  
The boys spent the rest of the day being lazy and resting since they’d have to go back to practicing soon.  
  
  
 _Monday 17th April 2017  
  
  
_ It’s been five months since BangPD anounsed the news about the boys debut but there has still not been any news about the date or the title track. When the boys get to the practice room as usual BangPD is waiting for them. Both confused and nervous the boys line up and greet the producer with a bow. The man turns around with that mysterious expression and looks at the boys  
 **I bet you all wonder why you’re here.** Even more confused the boys look at each other before BangPD laughs  
 **Sorry, that was meant as a joke. Anyway, follow me.** BangPD walks out the door and the boys follow him confused but excited, if BangPD is in the mood to make jokes then it must be something good.   
  
They enter a studio where Pdogg and SlowRabbit are waiting, The boys greet them and sit down on the red couch. The three producers smile and Pdogg turns to his computer and puts on a track. The boys and the producers listen to it under silence and when the music stops BangPD meets the eyes of the boys one by one.  
 **The name of the track is No More Dream. It’s going to be your debut.** BangPD says when the boys don’t know what to say. The boys stare wide-eyed at the three producers and then at each other. **Well, what do you think?** Pdogg asks and smiles at the boys  
 **It’s awesome!** They all say simultaneously and laugh out of pure happiness. Pdogg explains the song and the concept to the boys, breaking down it part by part and letting them listen to it over and over again. He gives them the lyrics and shows them their parts of the song. He points out the rap parts and tells the rappers to write their own lyrics and send it to him. The boys listen obediently the whole time and when Pdogg finishes they leave the studio and goes to the practice room to start working on the track.  
  
  
Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok sit down together to discuss the rap while Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook start practicing the lyrics. The boys work the whole morning until lunch without a break, they eat fast and return to the practice room to work on the song. When the rappers finish writing the lyrics they send them to Pdogg and wait for his response. While waiting they go to see how the vocals are doing.  
The boys are standing in a half circle, singing their parts and Yoongi once again realizes how beautiful Jimins voice is. When Jimin spots Yoongi smiling at him he loses focus and starts blushing and giggling. The other boys look confused at Jimin and then turn around to see the rappers listening to their singing in the door.  
The rappers applaude and go up to the vocals with big smiles on their faces. Yoongi pulls Jimin into a big hug and pets his head and Jimin hides his face in Yoongis neck  
 **How are you so fucking beautiful?** Yoongi chuckles and cups Jimins cheek to look at the smiling boy  
 **Have I told you that I love you?** Yoongi jokes making Jimin blush even more before he kisses him.  
  
 **At least we’re not that cheesy.** Taehyung looks at Namjoons displeased face as he puts his arm around Jungkooks waist. Seokjin slaps Namjoons butt playfully and hugs him  
 **You’ll never like cheesy things, will you?  
** On Jungkooks suggestion the rappers show their verses to the vocals. They sit on the floor listening when the boys rap to the beat of their debut song and it reminds Jimin about the first time he heard Yoongi rap and how his voice still makes him weak even though he hears it every day. Once again Taehyung claims himself as the rappers number one fan but this time Jimin protests  
 **Hell no Tae. Yoongi-hyung is mine. Back off.** Jimin warn jokingly and Tae pouts but forgets it when Jungkook gives him a quick peck. Yoongi just smirks at his boyfriend and pulls him into his embrace, proud to hear that Jimin likes his rap.  
  
The boys sit down for a short break between the practicing, talking about their debut song. Suddenly Namjoons phone beeps and he reads the message out loud  
 _ **The rap sounds good. Come to my studio and we’ll record it now. //Pdogg  
  
**_ The boys hurry to the studio where Pdogg is waiting for them. One by one the boys record their parts while the producer guides them and gives advice on how to make it sound good.  
 **Okay, this is really good. You guys go home and get some rest, I’ll edit this and send it to BangPD.** Pdogg says, sounding satisfied and the boys does as he says. The next few days the boys spend recording the other songs on their debut album. BangPD had been very happy with the recording of the title track and demanded that the album would be completed faster.  
  
  
 _Monday 24th April 2017  
  
_ The boys are once again sitting on the red couch in Pdoggs studio with the three producers and once again they have no idea why they’ve been called there. After being quiet for a while BangPD is the one to start talking  
 **We have set the date for your debut.** None of the boys knows what to say, obviously they knew they’d debut but to actually have a set date for it feels unreal. BangPD continues  
 **13th June is the day when you’ll debut. Before that you will learn the choreography, you will have teaser and concept photos taken and we will shoot a music video.** There is so much new information coming that it’s difficult to take it all in. Less than two months until their debut and they have to do all those things.  
  
The producers leave the boys to process the information they just got. They gather in the practice room and sit down in a circle on the floor. Although the new about the debut is great and they’re all happy, there are a lot of things that worry them too.  
A thought suddenly hits Jimin and it makes him almost choke and his heart twists in his chest. The bullies that caused trouble in the company cafeteria a few months ago, those that had hit both him and Hoseok and tried to grope Jimin.  
The tears start to form in his eyes, Jimin hadn’t thought about them at all since the incident but now their words were clear as the day in his head, saying that they’ll never succeed and basically calling Jimin a gay slut.  
  
Yoongi must have felt Jimin freeze up since the older boy is now putting his arms around Jimins shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug and it makes Jimin completely break down in tears.  
 **Baby, what’s wrong?** Yoongis voice is soft and deep and it comforts Jimin but the pain the words caused isn’t going away, the other boys look shocked at Jimin.  
 **It’s just. Those bullies from before.** Jimin hulks through the tears and clenches onto Yoongis shirt.  
 **What? Why are you thinking about them?** Yoongi suddenly sounds angry but he pets Jimins hair with the most caring touch possible.  
 **I don’t know, it just popped out of nowhere.** Jimin manages to calm down a little and explains it to the other boys, Yoongis expression goes from angry to worried to sad as he listens to Jimin.  
 **  
You know that nothing they said is true. I didn’t think you’d take their word to you.** Yoongi comforts his boyfriend.  
 **I didn’t but it still hurts.** Jimin sniffles and buries his face in the older boys neck, only focusing on the older boys scent.  
  
 **Guys, we will get haters, there will always be haters but remember that the people that matter are those who like us, not those who dislike us.** Namjoon cheers up the discouraged boys and meet each of their eyes with a smile. The boys nod with shy smiles on their faces and Seokjin pats Namjoons back proudly.  
 **Wow, you’re like the coolest boyfriend ever.** He complements the younger boy, making him blush and the others giggle, even Jimin smiles and feels slightly better.  
  
  
The next two months the boys practice harder than ever to perfect the choreography and the performance. The boys had shot the album covers and teaser pictures soon after the debut date was announced and the public’s reaction had been quite good, lots of people were already calling themselves fans and waiting for the music video.  
When the pictures were released the public had gone crazy over the good looks of the members and the group had made headlines in the papers talking about the new group of talent and visuals.  
The families of the members were all excited about their sons debuting and sending food to the group to show support. Yoongi and Jimin didn’t talk about Yoongis parents, Jimins mom had already claimed Yoongi as her son in-law and that was enough for the two.  
  
 _Monday 12th June 2017, before midnight_  
  
The seven boys of BTS sit in the living room in their dorm, waiting for the release of their music video. Both nervous and excited they wait quietly for the minutes to pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Once again, thanks for reading this shitscribble!  
> So, a short epilogue more and it's done! Finally tihi!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> It's finally over, whew!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it, really!

_Yoongi can't belive he and Jimin has been together five years already, time sure passes fast when you have fun.  
After the debut of BTS the group continued to work hard to make music and stay true to themselves and each other. They gained popularity all around the world and became known as icons in the kpop industry and yet they never forgot to stay humble and work together.  
_ _Although there was always hardship and hate the love and friendship between the members only grew stronger._  
  
 **Teamwork makes the dreamwork, guys!** Namjoon lifts his glass in a cheer followed by his boyfriend Seokjin and the other members.  
 **Lets stay together forever!** Hoseok laughs and the others agree.  
 **Y'all are so cheesy!** Jungkook complains but can't help laughing at the members, although he and Taehyung always teases the older members they're always there to cheer them up if needed.  
Yoongi still has no intentions in meeting his parents and even if it's sad, Jimin is suprisingly okay with that. They have each other and the other members. They'll be just fine, all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is an open ending, I suppose so.. lol  
> Anyway, since the debut isn't the end of BTS but the begining I wanted it to end like this!!  
> Thanks again!  
> Love y'all!
> 
> (btw I have an idea for an angsty yoonkook fic that I'll start writing soon, (if anyone is interested) lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Unless you thought it was shitty, stay tuned for more chapters!  
> Also I feel so bad for "killing" Jimins dad, I'm going to hell!


End file.
